Broken Bottles
by ErinAbernathy
Summary: "The Capitol cruelty doesn't end when you get back home... " Effie Trinket has been acting oddly around Haymitch recently and he doesn't know why. But then a series of events leads to Haymitch looking at that crazy Capitol woman in a completely new light... Haymitch/Effie ***I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ALL RIGHTS TO SUZANNE COLLINS*** Haymitch/Effie :)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

They told me to write is all down. They said it might help. I'm not sure I believe them, but here It goes

I've known for years that the cruelty of the Capitol doesn't end when you get back home. Even though you've won the Games, you're constantly reminded of the hell you've just been through. First off, there's the interview, where you're bombarded with questions and expected to regurgitate events you never want to speak of again. Then we come to the Victory Tour. It's an enduring trip around the Districts of Panem, which time you constantly feel the darkening stares of the friends and relations of people you killed or simply could not save. Your mentor, escort and stylists present you as some kind of hero, but you're not. Because of you, there's another mother without a child. Because of you, another family has been torn apart.

The worst part is what they do to you if you mess up during the Games. My little stunt with the Arena's force field resulted in the Capitol murdering those close to me and forcing me to stay on to mentor District 12's tributes year after year. I did this for 25 horrific years until the Capitol was overthrown by the Mockingjay.

I knew Katniss was one to take risks the minute I heard what she'd done at the Reaping. Of course, I was too drunk to remember, so that ditzy Capitol woman, Effie Trinket, had taken the liberty of informing me of Katniss' volunteering in the place of her sister. Then there was her shooting that arrow at the Gamemakers during her individual training session. The final straw for her had been when she pulled out those berries in the Arena and showed the Capitol up.

I knew there would be repercussions. Serious repercussions.

But not like this.


	2. Chapter 1- The Announcement

**I forgot to write this at the top of the last chapter! This is my first time publishing on here, so be kind ****J**** This story will be in no way comparable to some of the other Hunger Games fanfic out there, but I'll give it a shot ****J**

**I'm not sticking too strictly to the Catching Fire/Mockingjay storyline, but I'm following it ****J**

**I've always wondered what Haymitch's perspective would be when the Quarter Quell was announced, so I thought I'd write it ****J**** ENJOY!**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters, all this belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

Chapter 1

"There's a special broadcast on soon!" Prim chirps incessantly. Can't she see I'm slightly hungover? "Katniss, I bet it's your wedding dresses!"

"Guess I shouldn't be watching, then!" Peeta interjects, moving his knight to take out my queen, We've been playing chess for about an hour and he's already beaten me twice. These hangovers absolutely kill my concentration. I should probably stop drinking, but I rely on it far too much.

There's a brisk knock at the door and Effie Trinket clatters into the room in her too-high high heels.

"Now I want us all to be sat down by seven twenty-five!" she announces, "AT THE VERY VERY LATEST!"

"Jesus, Effie," I roll my eyes, "you even have to organise us to watch a stupid television show?"

She shoots me a look, so I shrug and pull back from the table.

"I need a drink" I say, and walk over to the minibar in the corner.

That's the one thing the Capitol did right, installing minibars into the Victor's Houses. The Everdeens don't drink, so they said I'm welcome to theirs. I pull out a glass and half-fill it with whisky.

I sit down and take a gulp of it. It burns, but it's a distraction from the pain of being in the same room as Effie Trinket.

By 7:25pm, we're all sat around the TV. Myself and Mrs. Everdeen sit on the sofa, with Effie sandwiched between us. Peeta sits in an armchair with Katniss sat at his feet. Prim sits next to her with a great ugly cat, cooing at it as if it's a baby and not a mangy animal.

There's some excitable chatter amongst the women in the room. Peeta and I exchange the occasional eye-roll. Weddings. I never intend to get married. I'd be too scared of losing them. As well as killing my family, the Capitol took my girlfriend and murdered her too. I never want to feel pain like that again. The alcohol helps.

As the clock strikes 7:30, the Capitol Seal flickers on to the television screen. Caesar Flickerman appears and begins to show each of Katniss' wedding looks in great detail. Effie squeals at each one. I quietly retreat to the bar and begin to refill my glass.

Just as I'm screwing the lid off the whiskey bottle, I hear the words that make me go ice-cold.

It's the 75th Hunger Games this year. It's a Quarter Quell. I know these Games will be more brutal than the rest.

I know I don't want to listen, but something pulls me back to the television. I sit down again, empty glass in hand, and watch.

"This year's tributes," President Snow smirks, "will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

It takes a moment for myself, Katniss and Peeta to register. It's the firm grip of Effie's hand on my knee and the sound of my own glass shattering on the floor as it slips from my hand that make me realise.

My name is going back into the Reaping Bowl.

I remove Effie's hand from my knee, scoop up the broken shards of glass and put them in the bin, then leave the house.

The night air is cold but my house isn't far. When I get there, I pull open the door, pick my way through the liquor bottles on the ground and slump down on the sofa.

No sooner than I've been sat down for ten minutes, there's a knock at the door.

"I'm not here!" I yell. I don't want to see anyone tonight.

"I came for a drink." Katniss says bluntly. She must've let herself in.

I can't help but laugh, but I throw her a bottle. She pops it open and takes a drink from it.

The look on her face as she swallows the liquor is priceless. Despite this, she keeps drinking and she soon becomes just as incoherent as I usually am.

Well, I guess even the Girl on Fire needs to let go sometimes.


	3. Chapter 2- Fallen Trees

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far and that it's making some kind of sense! If you have any questions about it so far, feel free to PM me. Also, it'd be sweet if you could leave a review or something, it'll help me know what's good and what's bad.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

I'm woken by someone shaking me roughly by the shoulders.

"Haymitch!" it's Peeta, "wake up! Now!"

I feign a snore. Peeta sighs and walks away. I wait for the door to open, but I hear the tap in the kitchen turn on.

"Okay, I'm awake!" I shout, I'm not keen on getting soaked again and having to change my clothes, "Can't a man sleep in peace around here?!"

I open my eyes. The room is too bright. I guess Peeta opened all the curtains, and those things haven't been opened in years. Probably not even since I moved in here.

When I sit up, I find I'm sitting on the sofa, in the exact same spot I was when Katniss visited and severely depleted my alcohol supplies.

"Where is she?" I say gruffly.

"Oh, you mean the young girl you filled with copious amounts of liquor last night?" Peeta says sarcastically, "Yeah, she's at home with her head down the toilet."

"Girl can't hold her alcohol." I mutter.

"She wouldn't have even tried to hold any if you hadn't given her that bottle! Anyway, I'm not here to talk about an incredibly hungover seventeen-year-old. I'm here about the Quell."

"Peeta, I've just woken up and I'm clearly in no fit state to talk about the stupid Quell."

Peeta slumps down on the sofa beside me, "Yeah, and there probably will never be a time when you're fit to talk about the anything. This is important, anyway."

"It's two months till the Reaping, Peeta! Can't it wait?" I'm getting frustrated now. He seriously felt the need to wake me up at this ungodly hour to tell me about something 8 weeks in the future?!

"No matter what we do," Peeta continues, ignoring me, "Katniss is going back in."

"So's one of us," I sigh, "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Exactly. One of us. That's why, if you get reaped, I'm volunteering. I don't want any arguments about it."

"Peeta, I have nothing left here in District 12. You've got a whole life ahead of you!"

"You've got…never mind," Peeta stops himself. I don't know what he's getting at. As I said, I have nothing, "Anyway, do you really think you'll survive long enough to keep her alive?"

He has a point. I won my Games 25 years ago. I was 16 and actually strong, not 41 and drinking myself into an early grave.

Peeta continures, "You got us through the Games last year. Just do this one thing for me. Please?"

"I'll think about it." I don't want to give in to this teenager's heartaches because, if Peeta volunteers and Katniss gets out alive, she'll have no one to come home to. Well, she might have Gale, but if his stunt with the illegal hunting is anything to go by, the Peacekeepers wont keep him around for long.

Peeta says his goodbyes and leaves as quickly as he arrived. I reach down and retrieve a half empty bottle from the floor.

We start our training the next day. Katniss seems recovered enough to be almost as agile as usual. She has me practicing rolls under a fallen tree trunk, whilst Peeta sees how quickly he is able to scale one of the unused Victor's Houses. The Peacekeepers don't bother with the Victor's Village, so we have free reign.

It's a relatively warm day considering the recent heavy snow. I soon feel thirsty, so I start to walk towards my house to my hipflask.

As I push through the door, I'm greeted by the wonderful Effie Trinket.

"20 minutes, Haymitch!" she smiles, "you're well on your way to becoming a decent human being."

"Wha…" I start.

"Oh, Katniss doesn't think it appropriate for you to partake in alcoholic beverages during such an important time. We need you at optimum physical strength if you're reaped!"

"It's not up to Katniss what I do!" I say, exasperated and push past her.

I open the fridge, and freeze.

"Where's my liquor?" I whisper.

"Peeta took care of that. Notice the floor too. Hazelle Hawthorne has been in and cleared the place. Delightful woman."

I'm fuming with anger. I just want to scream at this stupid woman, tell her to get the hell back to the Capitol and stop messing up my day to day laugh.

But then I glance up and see her face. Yes, she is infuriating. But then again, there's something in her face which seems to dissipate any anger I had. I don't know what it is. Perhaps its her stupid, over-white smile. I don't know. I don't intend to ponder on it.

"Okay." I'm defeated. "I can work with that."

"Good! Now, back out with you!"

I leave my own house, questioning what just happened. Effie Trinket just told me what to do, and I obeyed her. Something is not quite right here.


	4. Chapter 3- Withdrawal

**I waited till 80 views to post this cos I'm excited like that! Thanks so much for visiting this fic, I'm quite proud of it so far so even if you just give it a fleeting glance, I'll be happy.  
I'm really enjoying writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it!  
As always, feel free to review it or PM me any questions you have!  
Here's chapter 4 :)**

Chapter 4

My chat with Effie plays on my mind throughout the whole day. Why hadn't I completely lost it with her? A woman who I simply can't stand enters my house without permission, takes all my alcohol and orders me back outside! Her constant petty comments make my alcoholism exceedingly worse, yet right now I feel like I'll never touch alcohol again.  
Somehow, in the space of less than 5 minutes, that woman has me wrapped around her little finger.  
It doesn't last long. As we approach 4pm, I begin feeling the withdrawal. I throw myself into the last couple of hours of training to take my mind off it.  
Myself, Katniss and Peeta walk out into the forest behind The Seam. I've never been out here before. All I know is that this is where Gale was arrested.  
Katniss wanders over to a tree and pulls a bow and arrow out of the hollow in the trunk. She hands it to me.  
"Try it." she says blankly.  
I turn the wooden object over in my hands. I've never used one before. I've seen Katniss use them, but I could never possibly match her talent.  
"A little instruction, sweetheart?" I say, causing Katniss to exhale loudly and take the bow from me.  
I watch as she hooks up an arrow, pulls back the string and fires the arrow directly into a centre of a target painted on a tree nearby.  
"My father painted this to teach me." She says, then hands the bow back to me, "Now, you try."  
I copy her action by notching the arrow then firing it.  
I miss.  
No matter how many times I try, I only seem to hit the air and not the intended target.  
"Hopeless" I say and put the bow back into Katniss' hand.  
Peeta comes over to us from the spot he's been sitting in.  
"Why don't you teach us something, Haymitch?" he says.  
"I can teach you how to drink." I shoot back, "Real good at that. Katniss, on the other hand…"  
"He means teach us how to use a knife." Katniss speaks up, cutting me off mid-sentence.  
I'm unsure whether I want to. The only time I touch a knife nowadays is when I'm sleeping to stop the horrible nightmares plaguing me.  
But the two kids insist.

We walk back to my house and I retrieve the knife from down the side of the sofa.  
I demonstrate to them how to hold it, different cuts to do with it, the places to aim for on a person and how best to throw it to hit a target.  
Katniss picks the skill up quite quickly. I expected this, having nearly lost a finger when she stabbed the table next to my hand on the train last year.  
Peeta takes a bit more practice, but he soon has all the simple moves down.  
Happy with our progress, we call it a day. We agree to meet at 10am the next morning.  
After they leave, I sit down on the sofa in my now void of bottles living room. That's when I notice it.  
There's a faint perfumey smell coming from somewhere. I recognise the smell instantly.  
"Effie?" I call.  
There's a creak on a floorboard and Effie Trinket teeters into the living room from the kitchen, smiling like it's perfectly acceptable for her to still be in my house.  
"What the hell are you still doing here?" I say, "Look, I dunno about your crazy Capitol manners, but it's sure as hell disrespectful to enter, and then remain in someone's home uninvited here in District 12!"  
"I'm keeping an eye on you for Katniss and Peeta." She says, "They care about you, you know."  
"Jesus, is this the drinking thing again? Look, princess, there's nothing here in my house except water. You took care of that yourself."  
"I don't care. You could be off breaking in to houses to get your hands on liquor."  
"You really think that of me?"  
"No. I know that of you. 12 years ago, you broke into Mayor Undersee's house and took 3 bottles of his finest liquor. You received 10 lashes in the town square."  
"How do…"  
"I have my sources. Now. To bed with you."  
Once again, I obey. It's like she's my mother, except she's 6 years younger than me.  
I trudge upstairs and into my bedroom. I haven't slept in here for around 8 years.  
Somehow, the bed is completely made. The room is dust-free and a vase of pink peonies stands on the windowsill. Effie has clearly been in with the intention of giving me a good night's sleep.  
I climb into bed, still wearing the day's clothes. I don't care. I'm tired.  
Perhaps without a drop of alcohol, I might sleep tonight.

It takes an hour of tossing and turning to realise it. I don't have my knife with me and I feel exposed. I realise it must still be downstairs, so I pull on a dressing gown and descend the stairs.  
There's a soft sound of breathing coming from the sofa. Effie, in pyjamas but still fully made up, is asleep on my sofa.  
_Jesus,_ I think. I take off my dressing gown and drape it over her. I guess I can be gentlemanly sometimes.  
She mutters something, but continues to sleep.  
I check every possible spot where my knife could be, but to no avail. I'm fearful of what the night may bring if I don't have the blade with me, but I eventually give up searching and head back upstairs.

* * *

"_Haymitch…" there's a choked cry coming from the tall grass about 30 metres behind me.  
__I stumble over, just as a flock of candy pink birds fly into the distance.  
__Maysilee lies there, clutching the puncture wound in her neck. The blood is flowing out fast. She cant be saved.  
_"_Stay…with me" she coughs, reaching up for my hand.  
__I put my hand in hers and feel her grip tighten and she clings to life.  
__Moments later, the grip slackens and her hand falls to her side.  
__I will not cry. Millions are watching me. I will not give in to stupid emotions  
__I rearrange her blonde hair as best as I can to cover up the ugly wound.__As I am turning to walk away and allow the Gamemakers to collect their prize, I hear footsteps behind me._"_Just us now, 12." it's a female tribute who's name I don't know.  
__And then she throws the axe…_

I sit bolt upright and try to breathe. It comes out choking.  
I must've woken Effie somehow, because I hear her rush up the stairs and she appears at the end of my bed, looking her usual panicked self.  
She's wrapped in the dressing gown I put over her earlier.  
"What happened?" she gasps, "I heard you shouting!"  
"Sweetheart, you don't need to see this. Really."  
"I'm only here because I…I care!" She looks crestfallen at me refusing her questions.  
"Yeah, I'm really grateful." I sigh, then in my best Capitol accent, I say "Now, to bed with you!"  
Through the darkness, I think I see Effie smile.

**This has been the longest chapter so far, so I hope you stuck around to read it :) I'm starting to bring in little Hayffie moments. She does actually care about him, even though she can't stand the sight of him. I really wanted to start off the Hayffie thing with the nightmare Haymitch has when he sleeps without his knife.**

**THIS MAY BE THE START OF SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL! **

**Stay tuned **

**3 Erin **


	5. Chapter 4- Findings

**This is a pretty long chapter with a lot going on :) I think it's my favourite chapter I've written so far, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Once again, feel free to leave a review or PM me :)**

Chapter 4

The rest of my night is plagued with Games-infused nightmares. Luckily, I wake before I start shouting in my sleep, so Effie doesn't show up. As much as I can't stand the woman, I don't want her to see this. That's why I live alone.  
I give up trying to sleep at around 7am. I'm not normally up at this time, but then again it wasn't a normal night. Without a single drop of alcohol in me, I actually remember going to bed.  
Unfortunately, I still remember the nightmares.  
I look around my room for something to wear. Usually there're various shirts and trousers left around the room, but Effie had been in and tidied while I had been out training.  
I open the chest of drawers to find everything neatly folded. I pull out a grey shirt and a pair of blue trousers. They actually look clean for once.  
I go downstairs as quietly as I can, expecting to find Effie still sleeping on the sofa, but she's gone. In her place lies a note, next to my knife!

"Good morning, Haymitch," the note reads, "I found this under the sofa this morning. It's dangerous to leave knives lying around. Effie x"

I set the knife down on the kitchen table and go outside.  
I'm not due to meet Katniss and Peeta till 10am, so I decide to take a walk. I've never done this before, but a lot is happening right now and I need to clear my head. Plus, the alcohol isn't readily available to help me eradicate the last few days.  
It's colder outside than it was yesterday, but it's still pleasant. No one else is around at this hour except the odd miner, so I practically have the place to myself.  
I don't give myself a place to go, I just let my feet take me.

Ten minutes later, I arrive at an all-too-familiar front door. It's exactly the same as it was 25 years ago. Three steps lead up to the front door, grey net curtains hang in the dusty windows and there's a letter box on the side of the house. Except there's a red 'X' painted in the centre of the door.  
No one has lived here since it happened. Families very rarely move to District 12, and the houses in the District are normally passed down the generations, not sold. That's why it's still here, untouched.  
I know I don't want to, but I put my hand on the doorknob and open it. The door swings open easily.  
That's what happens in District 12. If an entire family dies, the house is left completely open. No one steals from a poor house, because we all have the same things. No one has it better than anyone else in The Seam.  
I walk into the hall, my shoes leaving footprints in the dust on the ground. There's a jacket hung on the peg on the wall. I pull it down and look. It's a miner's jacket, and the nametag says "H. A.".  
Although it's my initials, I know it's not mine. It never was.  
It's Harold Abernathy. My father.  
I remember him getting up every morning to go down to the mines and being constantly frightened that he wouldn't come back. One night, he was two hours late home. My mother was hysterical. We sat on the porch, just watching in the general direction of the mines. The relief we felt seeing him walk round the corner towards our house was immense. I think that's why I can sympathise with Katniss. I don't show it, but I really feel for her sometimes.  
I don't want to go any further into the house just yet, so I take my father's jacket and leave. It's nice to have part of my family back.

10am approaches quicker than I thought it would. After leaving the jacket under my bed, I go outside to meet Katniss and Peeta. We're just running today.  
"Oh my god, Haymitch!" Katniss cries, "You're going yellow!"  
I glance down at my hands. There's a yellow-y tinge starting to appear. I'm not scared though, it's happened before.  
"Sweetheart, I haven't drank for 24hours." I sigh, "I'm OK for now."  
"Are you sure, Haymitch?" Peeta looks concerned, "maybe you should go and see Mrs. Everdeen. She might have something for that."  
I shake my head, and we begin our training.  
We start with a small loop of the Victor's Village. It takes about 5 minutes at a jog, so it's not too bad. We then go into a sprint, and I find myself getting breathless after about 100 metres. I sit down on the front steps of one of the houses to catch my breath. Katniss orders me to go to see Mrs. Everdeen, so I oblige.  
Peeta walks back to the house with me. He thinks I'm about to keel over or something, so he keeps a steady grip on my arm.  
"Everything alright?" Prim answers the door.  
"He's just nearly collapsed and he's turning a funny colour." Peeta explains.  
I go to argue, but Mrs. Everdeen stops me and takes me inside.  
After making me down several spoonfuls of some herbal mixture she calls medicine, she sends me home. She says the medicine may affect my coordination, so she asks someone to sit at home with me until I go to bed.  
And she chooses Effie.  
I literally cannot escape this woman.

Effie looks panicked when we get to my house.  
"What's got your wig in a knot?" I question.  
"They've moved the Reaping to the day after tomorrow" she says, "My whole schedule is ruined! I spent so long making everything perfect, and now the Gamemakers do this!"  
She normally has quite a bit of respect for the people who send the kids she escorts to their deaths, but anyone who messes with her schedule instantly goes into her bad books.  
"Do Katniss and Peeta know?" I say.  
"Yes. I caught them in the street before you came out of the Everdeens'. I highly recommend you go to bed now. Cinna and Portia are coming to visit tomorrow to take your Capitol Portraits for the Games."  
Ah, the Capitol Portrait. It's something they only do for the Quells. They fancy all the Tributes, Mentors, Escorts and Stylists up and photograph them so the rich folk of the Capitol can see what they're working with in terms of bets. Who will get the most sponsors? Who will look the best at the Tribute Parade? It's all money.  
Of course, they'll only display the portraits of the reaped tributes, but they take everyone's so any vital Capitol editing can be done before the betting stations open.

Morning rolls around after yet another night filled with horrible dreams. At least I have my knife to protect me.  
There's a knock at the door. I answer and Cinna enters my house. He informs me that the Portraits will be shot at the Everdeen house, so we walk over.  
6 chairs sit in the living room of the Everdeen house. Each chair is in a different style with various coverings. Peeta already occupies one, while Portia snaps away with an expensive-looking camera. Peeta is dressed all in white, and he clutches a white rose in his hand. I can't quite see the significance of the rose, so I ignore it. I don't pay attention to detail like Effie does.  
As soon as he's done, Peeta disappears upstairs to change then exits the house.  
I soon discover it's because Katniss is being photographed in her winning wedding dress. I see they're keeping up with tradition, even though it's all for the cameras.  
I stay to watch Katniss' shoot, before I go upstairs to change. My clothes are very simple. A grey jacket, white shirt and black trousers. I'm glad I'm not one of the important Capitol figures. I don't have to look spectacular.  
Effie does though. I'm taken by surprise when I see her.  
She looks different than normal. Pretty even. She wears her traditional pink wig and she's covered in so many pink ruffles that I'm not sure whether I'm looking at a woman or a feather duster. However, the way her makeup has been done makes her look…I'm not even sure how I would describe it. Cinna knows what he's doing.  
I watch her photoshoot, so mesemerized that Cinna has to nudge me to tell me it's my turn.  
I sit down in a yellow chair. Cinna has me sitting in different ways, until he finds a relaxed-looking one he's happy with. I hate having these photos taken. I'm not a photo person. All these Capitol people adore it.  
Myself, Effie and Katniss all stand by to watch Cinna and Potia be photographed. They seem completely at ease with it all. I suppose you would, being as famous as them.  
Cinna has one last request.  
"Haymitch and Effie, how about a photo together?"  
I'm completely taken aback by this, and I see Effie is too.  
"Are the other districts doing this?" I ask Cinna.  
"Don't think so," he motions for Effie to sit down in a chair, "but I think it'll show some sort of solidarity in District 12. We're good at that."  
I think back to the Tribute Parade of the 74th Hunger Games, how he asked Katniss and Peeta to hold hands in the chariot. The crowds in the City Circle loved it.  
Cinna instructs me to stand behind Effie's chair. After deciding we look like we hate each other (we're verging on it, I think), he makes me rest a hand on the back of the chair. He's still not happy.  
"Haymitch, put your left hand on her shoulder…that's perfect!"  
I can feel Effie tense up as the photos are taken. I guess she's just as embarrassed as I am.  
He's not done yet. He takes a few photos of us standing in the window, my arm around Effie's waist and a set up photo of the two of us discussing something to do with the Games.  
"I think we got it!" Cinna smiles, putting the camera away.  
_Thank god, _I think. I guess Effie is thinking the same, until she smiles at me and says "Well that was nice."  
I'm still trying to figure this woman out.

**I'm bringing in a bit more Hayffie, and I thought I'd include the Capitol Portraits cos the whole displaying of the portraits in the Capitol made sense in my head haha!**

**3 Erin**


	6. Chapter 5- It hurts, doesn't it?

**I got my first review for this story, so thank you kenzie! I'm happy you're enjoying it :)**

**Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Effie goes off to change, so I take the opportunity to speak to Cinna.  
"What the hell was that?" I ask, trying to keep as calm as possible. I'm not angry per say, but I'm still slightly irritated at the whole photo thing with Effie.  
Cinna seems taken aback, "Haymitch, it was Effie's idea. She discussed it with me about a week ago. People in the Capitol think you two hate each other. She says it gave her a bad image. Anyway, the photos look good!"  
"But we do hate each other!" I then remember all she's done for me these past few days and decide I don't hate her anymore, "Okay fine, I dislike the woman but what does it matter if-"  
"If what, Haymitch?" Effie's back.  
I go to speak but she cuts me off, "I'm not particularly fond of you either, dear, but don't you see? We're supposed to be working together to get Katniss or Peeta through the Quell. No one will sponsor the poor dears if they think their support team are on poor terms!"  
She gives a smile then carries on, "I need you all here at 7 tomorrow morning. It's going to be a big, big, big day!"  
I realise Peeta has returned to the living room. Katniss must still be getting changed. When I try to leave, Peeta stops me.  
"We need to talk." Peeta says before sitting down.  
"I'm not letting you volunteer." I say bluntly.  
But Peeta isn't having any of it, "You can't stop me. It's not like you can volunteer back once I've volunteered for you!"  
"So you want me to sit back and watch two kids I've grown to…" I'm not happy with my next words, even though they're true, "care for die in the Arena. I've seen some of the previous victors. You won't stand a chance!"  
"Neither will you, Haymitch! Look at the state of you! You nearly collapsed after a short run. You can't stop shaking. You're weaker than a toddler. I'd say I probably have a better chance than you."  
He gets up to leave. I realise I really wont have a chance against the other victors.  
Just as Peeta has his hand on the doorknob, I shout to him.

"Thank you."

I don't sleep that night. I'm not nervous for the Reaping. I suppose I'm just curious as to whether Peeta will continue to be all noble or whether he'll back out at the last minute.  
It seems like I've only just fallen asleep when I hear the telephone in the hallway ringing.  
I already know it's Effie, so I don't pick up.  
When I look at the clock on the mantlepiece, I see it's already 7:30am. I'm half an hour late.  
I pull on a clean shirt and pair of trousers and make my way over to the Everdeens.  
Katniss and Prim sit on the sofa, holding on to each other and looking extremely grim. I guess Prim knows this might be the last time she'll see her sister alive.  
Peeta acknowledges me with a nod and a small smile. I can see he's nervous but confident.  
None of us say a word, except Effie who occasionally chirps in with how exciting it'll be to be back in the Capitol and that she can't wait to show off her new Alexander McQueen shoes at the Reaping.  
Is everything just materialistic with her?  
We set off from the house at 8:30am. The perimetre of the central square is already filling up with eager observers and bookmakers, ready to take bets on which one of us will go into the Games. The bets are only being placed on myself and Peeta. They all know Katniss is going back for certain. You only need to look up to the Reaping Bowl and see the solitary name slip to realise it.  
There are no designated areas for the male and female tributes this year. Instead, we are instructed to stand in a line. Katniss stands between myself and Peeta, holding both of our hands. I'm thankful for the support. Between the heat of the sun and the lack of liquor in me, I feel like I'm going to pass out.  
As the town clock strikes 9am, Effie steps up to the podium and begins her usual speech about "courageous" men and women, then excitedly introduces the Capitol History film.  
Then it's time for the reaping. Effie places her hand in the girl's Reaping Ball first and scoops up the one strip of paper in there. It takes a while for her to catch. Perhaps the bowl is having it's own mini rebellion by not wanting to give up a name for the Games.  
"Katniss Everdeen!" she shouts, however it lacks her usual peppines.  
Now it's time for the boys. I start to break into a sweat now. What if Peeta doesn't volunteer? What if I have to go through it all again?  
Effie pulls out a name, opens it and pauses. I don't know if it's for dramatic effect, but she doesn't look too comfortable.  
"Haymitch Abern…"  
"I volunteer!" Peeta is already making his way up to the stage. The crowds in the Capitol must be loving this. A young boy volunteering to keep his girl alive in the Games.  
There's not the usual 'tributes shaking hands' today. The Peacekeepers on stage simply usher them through the front door of the Justice Building. I'm collected by a Peacekeeper too and taken inside.

We four board the Capitol Train almost instantly. Why weren't the kids allowed to say goodbye to their families? Katniss looks on the verge of tears. Peeta keeps a strong arm around her.  
We sit down in the living area of the train. Effie disappears, then returns holding a box of tapes.  
"I had Cinna bring these down with him." She explains, "They're tapes of the other tributes' games so you can see how they won."  
I start to worry. I don't want the kids seeing my Games.  
I decide to just leave it. They'll probably ask me about it anyway.  
They start watching them straight away. They have 50 to get through before mine, so I figure I'll probably be in bed before then and wont have to sit through it.  
I go to my compartment at 8pm. I've seen enough of my friends from District 12 die on these tapes from the Games, so I call it a night.

The nightmares keep me awake again. I give in to my temptations at 2am. This train has a minibar in the lounge. I figure I'll be the only one awake, so I quietly leave my room and make my way down the corridoor.  
That's when I hear it.  
My own, albeit younger, voice coming from the television.

_"Because it has to end somewhere, right? The arena cant go on forever."_

Katniss and Peeta are watching my Games. Hearing my own 16-year-old voice brings all the memories back. The birds. The axe. Maysilee.  
That's when I almost lose it with Effie.  
I briskly walk back down the coridoor and knock on Effie's bedroom door.  
There's the sound of movement, and a dazed looking Effie appears.  
"Hay-"  
I don't want to hear it. "Thanks, sweetheart."  
I turn and walk back to my room.  
She doesn't follow me. At least, not for another thirty minutes. I'm already drifting back off to sleep, so I ignore it.  
I turn over in my bed to face the wall.  
Shortly after, I feel a hand on mine. The hand removes the knife I always hold while I sleep, and places it on the bedside cabinet.  
I keep my eyes closed, hoping she'll leave.  
Instead, I feel the bed sink next to my feet as she sits down.  
"I'm so sorry, Haymitch." she whispers.  
She sounds like she might cry at any instant. I don't need some hysterical Capitol woman sobbing in my room, so I turn on the bedside lamp and pull myself up into a sitting position and look at the strange woman perched on the end of my hair (is it her real hair? I can't tell) is wound around dozens of brightly coloured rollers. Her face is still covered in makeup and I wonder if she ever takes it off. However, the bright lines cannot hide her heartbroken expression.  
"Why did you give them my tape, Eff?" I ask, stony faced.  
"Im...Im sorry" Effie's voice wobbles now, " I just thought..."  
"You thought what?" I snap, "That these kids needed to see me kill? See me hold my friend's hand as she died because of something your stupid Capitol forced us both into?"  
"I understand," Effie says, wiping a tear from her porcelein skin, "I send these kids off to die every year and it kills me!"  
"No, you dont understand! You think these mental scars heal afterwards?" I'm shouting now but I don't care, "Well, they don't. And you opened them right back up by showing them the tapes. And not to mention the physical."  
I throw back the sheets and reveal to Effie the long winding scar that spreads in an ugly line across my lower abdomen.  
"The Capitol offered to fix this right after the Games. Revolutionary technology could patch it up, good as new. But I refused. Let me keep it, I thought. As a reminder of what your people did to me."  
Effie traces the scar with her fingertips. I can see she's horrified. It feels good to finally make her feel all the pain I do when she skips around the training centre, sending kids off to die. I hate her for it, but at the same time I can read the hurt in her eyes when they meet mine.  
I reach down and place a hand over hers, still on my stomach. With my free hand, I touch her face and wipe away her tears.  
"Now do you see why I get frightened?" I whisper, "Why I sleep with this knife in my hand? As I said, the mental scars dont heal."  
I give her hand a squeeze, switch off the lamp and lie back down to sleep.  
I feel Effie's weight leave the bed and anticipate the noise of the door it doesn't.  
Instead, I feel the cold air as my sheets are thrown to one side and Effie lies down beside me, resting her head on my chest.  
"Well, this is weird." I whisper.  
"Yeah," Effie replies, "it is."  
But neither of us move. I slide an arm around Effie's waist and pull her in closer to me.

For the first night in weeks, I don't dream about the Games.


	7. Chapter 6- A Change In Events

Im so sorry for the delay, Im in the process of moving house so its all a bit hectic! I only really like the beginning and end of this chapter, so Im sorry if you dont enjoy it as much, but like I said my kife is pretty hectic right now hahaaaThank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me and inspire me to write more!Here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

* * *

I wake at about 10am. Effie must've left earlier. I know this because usually she's skipping around the train carriages waking Katniss and Peeta up at some godawful hour.

Sure enough, when I enter the living area of the train, Katniss and Peeta are sat looking exhausted while Effie shouts the day's schedule at them.

Im still confused as to what happened last night with Effie, but I dont let my mind linger on it. It was nice, but it was definitely a one time occurence. Plus, the woman left makeup on my pillow, which Im not happy about.

Effie seems to have taken a similar attitude to me. She merely smiles in my direction when I sit down, like she normally does, then carries on her conversation with the two kids.

"We will be arriving in the Capitol at 2pm this afternoon!" Effie says, "I want the three of you packed and looking presentable by 12."

I roll my eyes. Effie catches me doing this and is very evidently aggravated.

"Well, Haymitch" she says, "why dont you make yourself useful and actually mentor these two brave young adults. How about that?!"

"What do you wanna know?" I say.

"Perhaps you could tell Katniss and Peeta about some of the other Tributes?" She's very careful with her next words, "They watched all of the tapes last night."

She catches my eye.

"Well," I begin, "a main threat to you is Enobaria of District 2. She's a nice enough girl, but Im pretty sure you'll remember how brutal she was in her victory."

Katniss and Peeta nod in agreement. Enobaria killed her victims by ripping their throats out. To remind people of how she won, she had her teeth filed to sharp points. I do my best to stay well clear of her when Im in the Capitol.

"You'll have the usual calibre of careers, including Enobaria" I continue, "Gloss and Cashmere are particular tributes for you to look out for in the Games. Chances are, they'll want you two eliminated pretty early on, so keep your guard up. Some tributes you might want to get to know in training include Beetee. He won his games using nothing but wire and electricity. Then there's Johanna Mason. Once again, one to be aware of, but she could prove quite a valuable ally in the Arena. Then, of course, you have Finnick Odair."

I catch Effie blush slightly. Finnick Odair is very popular with the ladies in the Capitol.

"Some arent worth a second look at. One of these in particular is Mags. She may look like a wonderful person to ally with, but she's very old. The only reason she's in the Games is because she volunteered in the place of Finnick Odair's mad girlfriend."

Just as Katniss is about to defend volunteering in the place of weaker tributes, a Train Attendent bursts through the door.

"Technical fault,"he states, "should be moving in around 2 hours."

This sends Effie off on a tirade against all things train-related, saying her schedule is messed up and that there's no way the rest of our lives will run on time.

Katniss loses it. "No one cares, Effie!"

We're all shocked by this. Even I am, and Im usually on anyones side who can put Effie in her place.

"Well, no one does!" With that, Katniss leaves.

"I'll go talk to her," Peeta says, standing up from the sofa and exiting the room.

Effie looks incredibley close to tears.

"She doesn't mean it, Effie." I try to comfort her, but its not one of my strong suits.

"She doesnt understand!" Effie's voice begins to wobble, "It's imperitave we arrive promptly so as to have the children handed to the stylist precisely 2 hours before the Tribute Parade! How are we supposed to do that now?!"

Im unsure how to respond, so I say "Im sure she'll calm down eventually. She has a load of stress on her at the minute, expect her to be more snappy than usual."

"I will be expecting good manners!"

Effie heads off to her cabin and Im left alone.

We get moving again quicker than we thought, which pleases Effie greatly.

As soon as we step off the train, we're escorted into the training centre by armed Peacekeepers. There's not the usual greeting the Capitol citizens on the platform.

"Well I never!" Effie says, outraged at the ungracious arrival.

She's a very naive woman. She has no idea of the uprising in District 8. She just thinks its the Capitol upping their security to protect the tributes.

Katniss and Peeta are pushed into an elevator and are taken up to the 12th Floor, where we will spend the next few weeks before and during the Games. They're heading up to start early on dinner so they can be whisked off to their prep teams. Myself and Effie stay downstairs for a few minutes to chat with some of the Tributes. I talk to Chaff, an old friend. Effie is discussing the latest Alexander McQueen dress with a woman with crazy green and orange hair.

After all my years mentoring, Im still not fully over what the Capitol calls "normal".

Myself and Effie jump into an elevator twenty minutes later to go up to the District 12 apartment.

What happens next is something I will probably never be able to explain for as long as I live.

There's no build up to it. No warning signs. Not a single hint.

But then she glances at me and suddenly she's there.

Effie Trinket just kissed me.

.


	8. Chapter 7- Straighten up

**Thank you for the reviews, I really really appreciate them :) I wasn't really sure what to put in this chapter, but I've ended up quite liking it and I hope you do too! Here's Chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7

I begin to react, but then the elevator doors open and Effie walks out into the District 12 dining room.  
Katniss and Peeta sit with Cinna. They've waited for us, even though they're supposed to be starting dinner early in order to get ready.  
I fully expect Effie to instantly fly off the handle at the fact that the two kids are still sitting there, but instead I see the smile on her face and notice her relaxed demeanour.  
I realise I must be smiling too, because Katniss glances quickly between myself and Effie, then raises her eyebrows to Cinna.  
Effie sits down next to Katniss and I take up the seat opposite her, next to Peeta.  
"So, Cinna," Effie says, "what have you got planned for our darling tributes tonight?"  
"Something pretty special!" Cinna replies, "Myself and Portia have been working on this for quite a while, ever since the Quell announcement was made."  
"Oh, I can't wait to see!" Effie exclaims, "Haymitch, we have something laid out for you too! You need to look more acceptable tonight."  
I dread to think what Capitol horror they have in store for me when I go to change, but when I see it laid out in my room, it's no where near as bad as it could be.  
It's a simple navy blue suit with subtle red silk detail around the lapels. There's also a matching tie. Not a feather or stupid sparkle in sight.  
I'm the first one ready, so I take a seat in the living area of the apartment. I look over at the mahogany coffee table and that's when I see the note.

It's addressed to "H. Abernathy".  
The back of the note is sealed with the Capitol seal. It's something official by the looks of it. I open the piece of paper and start to read:

"Haymitch  
Meet me this evening at 21:00 prompt in the Training Gym.  
Plutarch Heavensbee,  
Head Gamemaker"

I reread the note 3 more times. Usually, the Gamemakers stay well clear of the mentors until the Games actually begin, so as not to accidentally give away information on the nature of the arena, hence giving some tributes an unfair advantage. I think it might actually be an unwritten rule of the Games.  
Whatever Plutarch wants, he's doing it outside Snow's knowledge.

My train of thought is broken when Peeta appears in the room. He's dressed in a full black body suit. I'd say it was the exact same as last year's, except he has no cape or headdress.  
"Nervous?" I say, trying to make conversation to stop myself guessing what Plutarch's note means.  
"I've done it before," Peeta smiles, "no sweat."  
We both laugh at this. No one ever expects to be in the Tribute Parade again.  
"So," Peeta continues, "you and Effie?"  
I'm taken aback by this question, "Excuse me?!"  
"Oh come on, Haymitch. You both came out of that elevator looking slightly red."  
"I don't…" I begin, but we're interrupted by Katniss and Effie returning to the living area.  
Katniss is in a similar getup to Peeta. Effie, on the other hand, wears a knee-length orange dress covered in what look like butterflies. I notice the odd one flutter its wings.  
"I want us by the Chariots at 7:45" Effie says, walking over and standing behind the chair in which Peeta sits. We all stand so she can examine us. It's standard procedure when going to any sort of formal event with Effie Trinket.  
She looks over Peeta, who seemingly meets her expectation.  
She finds a slight fault with Katniss' posture, and commands her to stand up straight and be more "ladylike".  
Then she gets to me. She reaches up and straightens my tie.  
"For goodness' sake, sweetheart" I say, batting her hand away as she goes to comb through my hair with a brush she's seemingly conjoured out of thin air, "I'm not gonna be parading around the City Circle!"  
"You're hear as a representative of District 12!" she scorns, "At least try to look slightly respectable."  
Once she's finished fussing over me, she stands back and looks me up and down.  
"There. Very handsome." she smiles, then glances at the clock above the fireplace, "Okay, we should start making our way down to the main entrance!"

The four of us pile into the elevator. When we walk out on to the ground floor a matter of seconds later, Cinna and Portia are waiting.  
"Let me look at you all." Cinna says.  
"Don't bother," I stop him, "Effie's already criticised us all to no end."  
I glance at Effie, expecting her to be glaring at me. She's trying to look angry, but it's clear she's hiding a smile.

After Katniss and Peeta head over to their chariot with Cinna, myself and Effie are directed to go to the Team Box, where the mentors, escorts, stylists and prep teams will sit for the Parade. It's right below where President Snow will stand to give his usual Games speech.  
I don't know what comes over me as I'm not usually very gentlemanly, but I offer Effie my arm as we walk. She takes it and we make our way to the Team Box.  
We're seated 12 rows back, right at the top. The box is slowly filling up, but all the teams from districts 1, 2 and 3 are missing. I don't remember ever having a special box for the teams in all my years as a mentor. I've always attended the parade alone to meet with sponsors and take down any names of sponsors showing an interest in my tributes. The rest of the team usually watch on a screen inside. Not this year.

The whole of the District 12 team sits down and we wait.  
Avoxes walk up and down the rows, handing out glasses of wine and champagne. I'm thrilled by the free alcohol. Effie, on the other hand, shoots me a look of displeasure each time I accept a new glass. As I begin to drink my third glass, Effie disappears off for 5 minutes then returns just in time for the start of the Parade.  
She must've spoken to one of the Avoxes about the free wine because, after this, I don't receive any more.  
Effie and the prep team babble constantly about the costumes of each pair of tributes, either admiring or criticising each one as they ride by.  
The whole Circle appears to explode as Katniss and Peeta roll out last.  
Their black bodysuits seem to have transformed into glowing coals. Cinna ends up swamped by constant pats of the back or handshakes. Then all of a sudden, the crowd beging to chant "_Twelve! Twelve! Twelve!"  
_At the end of the parade, we all trail back into the entrance of the training centre. Effie, Cinna and Portia each take turns to embrace Katniss and Peeta.  
The kids obviously did something right, because the second we enter the training centre, I'm completely swarmed by around 50 the richest of the Capitol wanting to sponsor the District 12 tributes. I quickly scrawl down the names and numbers, before I'm finally able to go and congratulate Katniss and Peeta.  
I realise I have 4 minutes to make it down to my meeting with Plutarch. I make an excuse of wanting an early night, then head down to the basement.

I push open the doors of the Gym and find Plutarch sat at the head of the Gamemakers' table. Along the sides of the table sit the mentors of the all the other districts, except those from 1, 2 and 3. I take the remaining empty seat and Plutarch begins speaking.  
"You're probably wondering why I've gathered you all here at such short notice. We only got the final go-ahead from the rest of the game makers at 5 o'clock this evening."  
An avox comes to pour us wine. I place my hand over the glass. I need to be as focused as possible because I don't know why I'm here.  
"You've no doubt heard about disturbances in many of the districts on the news." Plutarch continues. Many give nods of agreement, "We believe this Quell is the perfect opportunity to set this into a full-scale rebellion. Myself and the team have been part of a secret organisation for many a year now, trying to overthrow the Capitol. Now we've managed to rise to the top of the Hunger Games ladder, we believe we now have the chance. Our task is to get Katniss and Peeta out of this arena alive, along with as many tributes as we can save. We have many tributes who would be excellent in aiding us do this, if they are so willing. If we are able to get Beetee on board with this, our plan will be to use his talent with wires and electricity to blow out the force field on day 3."  
Plutarch briefly explains the layout of the Arena. 12 segments, each with a different event in them. The layout is very much like a clock, with each event lasting an hour.  
The twelve o'clock section contains a lightening storm and a very large tree. Plutarch explains that if Beetee were to connect the tree and the force field with the wire when the lightening storm hits, it will blow out the arena.  
"We will endeavour to keep as many of our tributes alive as possible," Plutarch continues, "however it is inevitable that some will die. The only tributes we will not be informing will be the Career tributes. They're too close to the Capitol and could potentially reveal our plan to President Snow. Now, is everyone willing to participate?"

I have no choice but to agree.  
Katniss Everdeen is the symbol of this rebellion and it's my job to help her to stay alive.

* * *

**I hope that chapter made sense! I realised I hadn't put in about Haymitch finding out Plutarch's plans for the Quell, so I decided to put that in, seeing as Katniss and Peeta will be going in to the Arena and the next chapter (I think), which will leave Effie and Haymitch to watch the Games...**

**Yeah, expect more Hayffie fluff. There wasn't a great amount in this chapter because I don't think either them are really sure of how they feel at present.**

**I'm also planning on explaining Effie kissing Haymitch within the next couple of chapters...**

**As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me with any suggestions/comments about this chapter or the story as a whole :)**

**Thanks,**

**Erin x**


	9. Chapter 8- Perfume and Whiskey

**Thank you so much for your continuing support. This story now has 9 followers which is amazing! I didn't even think it'd get 1 when I started writing it!  
When I started writing out this chapter, I wasn't sure where I was going with it. Hopefully it all works and I hope you enjoy it :)  
****Feel free to leave a review :) I'd love to hear your suggestions on what sort of things you guys want to read :)**

**Here's chapter 8 :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Plutarch calls me over at the end of the meeting to speak to me privately. He waits until the whole room has cleared of people before he speaks.  
"Katniss and Peeta can't know." He says bluntly.  
"Why not?" I'm slightly surprised by this.  
"Come on, Haymitch. We both saw Katniss and Peeta in the last Games. They're both far too noble and, chances are, they'll purposely try to sacrifice themselves so the other tributes have a chance."  
"They're gonna do that anyway."  
"Listen. You need to encourage each of the kids to try to keep the other alive. That way we can get them both out in one piece. These kids are integral parts in this rebellion. We need them both."  
"Whatever."  
I turn to leave, but Plutarch has one final thing to say to me.  
"Just keep reminding them who the enemy is."

When I reach the District 12 penthouse, I find Effie, Portia and Cinna sat in the living area in excited conversation about how "wonderful" the kids did in the parade. They all turn when they hear me walk into the room.  
"Oh, Haymitch," Effie is the first to speak, "myself, Cinna and Portia have decided to go out for a meal on Saturday evening to celebrate the first night of the Quell! We were wondering if you'll be interested in coming?"  
"You're going out to celebrate your hard work?" I say. Part of me feels disgusted with the three of them, "Eff, we're essentially sending Katniss and Peeta into the Arena for the second time in their lives, and you think we should go out and celebrate it?!"  
"What she means to say," Cinna speaks up, "is we're gonna go and have drinks in honour of Katniss and Peeta. It only seems right."  
"I suppose so." I say.  
"So you'll come?" Effie smiles.  
"Yeah, why not."  
Effie grins at all of us in her usual, over-excited way, "Excellent! We'll meet here at 9. I know the manager of Capitol Cuisine. He always has a table reserved for me, so I'll let him know we're coming."  
Some guy in the Capitol always keeping a special table for Effie at his restaurant. I don't know why, but I feel a pang of jealousy at this comment.  
Cinna and Portia call it a night and leave.  
I relaise this is the first time I've had Effie alone since the elevator incident earlier today.  
"Okay," I say, "let me just get one thing straight before I go to bed."  
"Haymitch, I don't know what came over me" she explains, "I just saw you looking at me, then it happened."  
"Well, I'll make sure not to look at you in future." I say, then I jokingly cover my eyes with my hand and turn towards the exit.  
"Haymitch, please, can we just forget about it. I'm sorry."  
"No need to be sorry, sweetheart. I'm flattered, really. You just took me a bit by surprise is all. Now, I'm off to my room. Good night."  
Effie bids me goodnight then heads off to her room as well. I wait outside in the corridor until I'm sure Effie's gone. The events of the last couple of hours play on my mind. I need a drink.  
I plan to just have one drink then go to bed. However, I forget that I'm Haymitch Abernathy, a man with no control over his alcohol intake.

The sun through the window is far too bright. An arm of sunlight cruelly finds my eyes and wakes me. I sit up to escape the glare, but instantly regret it.  
My head is throbbing and I cant keep my eyes open for longer than a few seconds. I realise I must've drunk far too much last night, as I have never felt this ill before. Well, that on top of the fact that I hadn't touched a drop for a week up until the Tribute Parade last night. Maybe my body is starting to forget what alcohol is. I'd built up quite an immunity to it over the last 24 years, even though I'm still drunk 90% of the time.  
I lie back down and try to get to sleep. At least I've managed to make it back to my own bed and not just collapse on the sofa.  
Only it's not my own bed.  
The scent in the room is far too floral. Ordinarily, I'd have thought the Avoxes must've just left a vase of flowers in the window of my room before I arrived. However, it's a scent I know far too well. It's perfume.  
I can hear her breathing to the left of me now. Even though I was absolutely indescribably drunk last night, I know exactly what has happened.  
"Jesus." I mutter to myself, rubbing my eyes. I spot my shirt lying on a chair beside the window, so I reach over and pull it on. I plan to make a very quiet exit, so I get dressed and leave as quickly as possible. I know I must pass through the living area on the way back to my bedroom, so I try to look as inconspicuous as possible.  
Katniss and Peeta sit eating breakfast. They wave me over, so I join them.  
"We have our first training session in an hour." Peeta says, "Any advice?"  
"Well," I reply, "now's the time to start making friends. Take a look at all the other Tributes and see who you want to ally with. You're working like Careers now, so you need a team."  
"We'd be so much better on our own!" Katniss exclaims, "Peeta and I worked so well last year!"  
"Yeah well you're dealing with an entirely different calibre of Tributes. As I always say, stay alive. And the only way you can do that is working with those you think will be best at helping you. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
I head off to my bedroom to change.  
I go straight into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.  
My eyes look incredibly bloodshot and my hair is even messier than normal. I seem to be growing some sort of stubbly beard as well. I look even more haggard than usual. It's in that moment that I decide I probably wont drink ever again.  
I splash some cold water on my face, then go to lie down on my bed.

That's when the flashbacks start to happen.

_I slam the whisky bottle back down on the counter. Not a single damn drop left. I pull open cupboard doors, but it appears that stupid Trinket woman has ordered them not to provide more than two bottles of whisky.  
__I throw my glass into the sink. I hear it shatter as I leave the kitchen area.  
__I need to find her. I need to yell any number of horrible, vile words at her. She needs to understand that I hate what she's doing with my alcohol supply.  
__Which room is she in? Probably 666. She's the devil.  
__I don't have to search for long. The smell of perfume tells me where she is.  
__I hammer on the door and she answers, looking slightly bewildered.  
_"_You're evil." I slur, leaning against the door frame.  
__Effie smiles that stupid smile she always has, "You're drunk. Go to bed."  
_"_Not as drunk as I could be. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I sure as hell don't like it."  
_"_What on earth do you mean?" she looks shocked now.  
_"_Your little trick with the alcohol. It's not funny. It's just downright cruel. You're killing me, Eff."  
_"_Haymitch, you're shouting. Come inside."  
__I walk in and sit on the edge of her bed, my head in my hands. Effie sits next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.  
_"_Haymitch, "she says, "I'm not killing you. You're killing yourself. I'm only doing this because I care."  
__I lift my head and turn to look at her. She's slightly smiling, but I can tell even in my drunken state that she's feeling guilty.  
__This is the moment when the alcohol takes full reigns over me. I lean over and kiss her. She doesn't pull away._

My recollection ends there, but I don't need full memory to work out what happened afterwards.

I slept with Effie Trinket.

* * *

**Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch. Yeah, he shouldn't be allowed to drink.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter :) as I said, feel free to review or PM me :)**

**Erin x**


	10. Chapter 9- Mascara Stains

**I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much, I decided to write the next one! Thank you for the reviews I've recieved so far :) Also, we're almost at 1000 views (I think it's on 922 right now!) so I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Here's chapter 9 :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

A multitude of thoughts run through my head. Did Effie know just how drunk I was? She commented on my inebriated state, but how much did she think I'd drank? Was Katniss aware of what happened? She was only in the room next door.  
The next question I think of terrifies me.  
Did it mean anything to Effie? She wasn't drunk, yet she must've let this happen willingly.  
I wish I could've remembered more. It'd make it so much easier to piece together what exactly happened.  
My train of thought is broken by a knock at the door.  
"Come in." I shout.  
Cinna enters the room and lays a pile of clothes on the dresser.  
"Outfit for tonight." He says, then holds up a bow tie, "And you're wearing this, even if we have to pin you down to put it on you."  
"Yeah, okay, whatever." I sigh.  
Cinna leaves, but there's quickly another tap on the door.  
It's Effie this time.  
I try to look as nonchalant as possible, but I can feel myself getting more and more embarrassed with every second she's there.  
"Good morning, Haymitch." she smiles.  
"Hey."  
"Now, we need to talk, but first I must tell you the arrangements for tonight."  
I forgot it's the Tribute Interviews tonight. That explains my new attire that Cinna dropped off.  
"Show starts at 7pm but you want us there at least 6 hours before, am I right?"  
"That is not funny, Haymitch. I like to be there very much in advance, so we will be arriving there at 4pm precisely. There are cars due at 3:30pm, so I want you ready to go at 3:25pm."  
"Can you write it down, sweetheart? Not sure I'll remember."  
She shoots me a look, then scribbles something down on a notepad she's miraculously produced out of her pocket. She tears out the sheet, folds it in half and places it in my hand.  
"I'll see you for lunch." she says, then sweeps out the room.  
I unfold the note and read it.

"Ready- 15:25  
Leave- 15:30  
Show- 19:00

p.s. stop pretending you don't remember. You weren't that inebriated."

I stare at the last sentence for longer than I should. Last night obviously meant something to her.  
And maybe it meant something to me too.

Effie's note plays in my mind all day. Only when we reach Caesar Flickerman's studio do the words momentarily leave my head.  
Effie informs me I'm assigned to help Katniss get in place for the interview, while Effie takes Peeta.  
I fully expect Katniss to question last night, but then I realise she was probably in Peeta's bedroom, like she always is. His bedroom is next door to mine at the other end of the penthouse. Then again, they won't have heard me go to bed last night.  
I don't know why I panic so much about it. Peeta has already questioned me about whatever the hell is going on with Effie. Of course, I denied anything, but last night must've added some fuel to the fire.  
I'm going to try to avoid being alone with Peeta from now on.

Once I've got Katniss in position, I head out into the crowd to find my seat. Effie waves me over to where herself, Portia and Cinna are located. I take a seat next to Effie and wait for the interviews to start.  
Interviews 1 through 11 go by with no real event, except some tributes use their time to question the legality of the Quell and complain that they've had friendships with some of the other tributes that have lasted for years.  
When Peeta tells Caesar that Katniss is 'pregnant', the whole audience explodes. Naturally, Effie instantly bursts into tears. Of course, she believes it.  
"Oh, Katniss." I hear her whisper. I offer her a tissue from my pocket, which she accepts, then proceeds to dab under her eyes to remove the tears and mascara stains.  
When Peeta returns to his seat, something miraculous happens. One by one, all of the tributes join hands.  
I'm too busy listening to the reactions of the audience to notice that there's a hand in mine, too.  
I look down and notice it's Effie's.  
"I'm sorry," she mutters to me and goes to pull her hand away.  
But part of me doesn't want her too, so I say, "Leave it. I don't mind"  
So she does. Her hand stays in mine for the rest of the show and even a little bit afterwards.  
Cinna is the first to notice.  
"Are you two…?" he says, once we're back walking to meet Katniss and Peeta.  
"What?" I'd forgotten I was still holding Effie's hand, "Oh, no. Not at all."  
As soon as I say this, Effie lets go.

I think I've upset her. She looks tearful as she speaks to Katniss and Peeta, who tell her the pregnancy thing isn't true.  
She doesn't acknowledge me again until it's just the two of us in the living area of the penthouse.  
She turns to me.  
"Just how blind are you, Haymitch?"  
"What do you mean?" I feel an argument coming on.  
"What actually are we doing? It's like constant turning tables with you. You hold my hand for 2 hours straight then completely deny everything to Cinna? You didn't let me apologise for kissing you? And last night…"  
I hold my hand up to stop her, "You're tired, sweetheart. Go to bed."  
"I am ashamed of you, Haymitch Abernathy. You are a terrible man. You do all this, then completely ignore anything that's happened between us."  
"Look, sweetheart, I'm not entirely sure how I feel, okay? There's a lot going on at the minute, I'm not completely focused on us right now.  
"'Us'? Is there even an us? Just tell me, then I'll leave it."

"I don't know."

* * *

**Poor Haymitch. I don't think he knows quite what's going on. And Effie doesn't either :(**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter :) feel free to leave a review or PM me :) It inspires me to write more**

**Erin x**


	11. Chapter 10- Turning

**This took me all day to write and I don't think it's one of the better chapters, even though I like the ideas I've put in! Enjoy it!**

**Here's chapter 9**

* * *

Chapter 9

Truth is, I genuinely do not know how I feel. And I'm not sure Effie does either.  
She stares at me, unblinking. It's one of those moments where I wish I had the ability to see inside this woman's head. I'd be intrigued at the possible multitude of thoughts I'd find.  
She straightens her jacket before saying, "Well, as soon as you work it out, you let me know."  
But there's still one thing I want to know.  
"What do you think?" I say, just as she turns to leave.  
She turns back to me, "About what?"  
"Is there an 'us'?"  
"I…I'm not sure. But I think…it doesn't matter. I'm going to bed."  
"Wait. You think what?"  
"Well. I think…using my better judgement…that there maybe could possibly be a potential for it…but I'm not sure."  
I repeat her previous words, "Well, as soon as you work it out, sweetheart, you let me know."

Myself and Effie barely speak for the next two days. Only when Katniss and Peeta go off for their private training sessions does she turn her attention to me.  
"I've got something for you." she says monotonously.  
I stare down at her open hand and notice a simple gold bracelet. I pick it up and examine it.  
It's surface is engraved with tiny flames which glow orange when they hit the light. Inside the bracelet, my name followed by "District 12" is engraved there in neat letters.  
I remember the four of us discussing getting matching tokens a while back. Katniss' Mockingjay pin has become a symbol within the Capitol and the districts. Effie had a specially made wig in metallic gold. Peeta has a bracelet very similar to the one I now hold in my hand.  
Effie takes the bracelet back out of my hand, then carefully slides it over my right hand and onto my wrist.  
"You ought to wear this all the time you are here in the Capitol." She says, adjusting a hidden clasp on the bracelet to ensure it stays put.  
I catch her hand in mine.  
"Are we still eating with Cinna and Portia tomorrow night?" I ask.  
She looks down at my hands now encasing hers.  
"As far as I know, yes." she replies.  
"Okay, well…wear something pretty."  
I drop her hand.  
"I'll do my best." She smiles.

Katniss and Peeta's return interrupts our conversation.  
"What's the damage this year?" I ask the two of them.  
"I painted." Peeta says.  
"The gamemakers made quite a point of covering it up." Katniss pipes up.  
"Peeta. What did you paint?" I demand.  
"I painted Rue." He says slowly, "How she looked after Katniss covered her in flowers."  
"Jesus, Peeta." I sigh.  
"Is now a bad time to mention that I hung a dummy and said it was Seneca Crane?" Katniss says.  
Effie's reaction is instantaneous, "Oh, Katniss…"  
"How did you know what they did to him?" I ask.  
"Well, Snow didn't exactly make a big secret about it." Katniss replies.  
Effie sweeps past me, covering her mouth with her hand.  
"Great. Now you've upset Effie. Nice job, sweetheart." I follow after Effie, leaving Katniss and Peeta to shoot curious glances my way.

I find Effie in her room. She tells me to go away, but I ignore her and go to sit in the chair by the window.  
"Sweetheart, he did defy the Capitol quite a bit. Give the girl a break."  
Effie turns to look at me.  
"Seneca and I…" she says, "we were engaged to be married. We had the date set. I had my dress and…"  
She's crying again.  
"I'm sorry, Eff." I feel awful, "I didn't know…"  
"It's in the past now. But Katniss is dragging it all back up. She acts like she doesn't care."  
"She didn't know either, sweetheart. She wasn't trying to upset you. Now, get yourself prettied up again and we'll go back for the training scores."  
Effie heads into her bathroom and splashes some cold water on her face. She readjusts her makeup in the mirror, then we begin our walk back to the living area.  
I keep an arm around her waist right up until we reach the living room door.

When we reach the sofas, Katniss and Peeta sit with Cinna and Portia. Myself and Effie take up the remaining space on the sofa and we all wait for the show to begin.  
As normal, Caesar runs through the tributes in order of their districts. The other tributes average a score of around 9 or 10.  
Both tributes from District 12 pull a 12.  
No one celebrates though.  
I simply say, "Go to bed. I can't stand to look at either of you."  
Katniss and Peeta leave.  
Moments later, two Peacekeepers enter the room.  
"Portia, Cinna, Ms. Trinket." One of the peacekeepers says, "We've been instructed by the Capitol to escort you all home. It's madness in the streets."  
The four of us exchange concerned glances.  
"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow night, then." I say.

It's strange, being left alone in that Penthouse without anyone to speak to. I head over to the minibar to pour myself a drink, but I remember that Effie stopped them delivering any more alcohol. I give up and head to my room to sleep.

_I firmly plant my feet on the metal plate which will lift me up into the Arena. I know that if I so much as stumble off my plate before the designated 60 seconds are up, they'll blow me sky-high.  
_"_Ladies and gentlemen, let the 76__th__ Annual Hunger Games begin!"  
__The cannon fires, and I run straight for the Cornucopia. I sweep up an armful of weapons before I tear off into the forest.  
__I wait patiently, sheltered beneath a rocky outcrop.  
__Then the cannons begin.  
__1, 2, 3...I count 16. 16 dead in the initial bloodbath. 8 left to play. These Games will be pretty short.  
__Was she among the dead? I won't know until tonight, until they project the faces of the dead into the sky.  
__The thought of her dying terrifies me. I should have waited for her, but we promised not to do that before we went into the arena. We didn't want it to come down to one of us having to kill the other.  
__I wonder where she would have headed, if she was still alive. I couldn't see her when we were at the Cornucopia, so she must've been at the other side of the circle  
__Will she know what to do? Of course she will, we've been training for this for a week. She pulled an 11 in her private training. Not bad going.  
__Minutes turn into hours and eventually, the sun sinks below the treeline and darkness falls.  
__The Capitol anthem begins to play. I brace myself for what I might see.  
__What I do see.  
__If the rebels hadn't lost the war, this would never have happened. After the rebellion, Snow thought it fitting to reap the tributes from the pool of the main forerunners in the rebellion.  
__And because we didn't fight hard enough, I've lost her.  
__I look into her eyes, staring down at me from the night sky. Her face, so beautiful but now so cold.  
__I read the name under the picture, as a way of confirming what I already know.  
__Effie Trinket, Capitol._

When I wake up, tears streaming down my face, I realise.  
Effie means more to me than I ever thought she would.  
And I need her.

* * *

**Haymitch and Effie are still trying to work out how they feel, but I think Haymitch is half way there now! Might reveal it in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned!**

**As usual, feel free to leave a review or PM me :)**

**Erin x**


	12. Chapter 11- Indignity

**This is one of my favourite chapters I've written so far, so I hope you enjoy it! Also, both the 10th follower and the 10th reviewer will have a character named after them in an upcoming chapter, so if you're the tenth, please PM me with your name or what you want your character to be called :)**

**I've also decided to just update once a week as I have a huuuge assignment to write for my degree :) also, it gives me more time to figure out chapters. I have days where I simply have no clue what to write, so it's useful for me to have longer :)**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Sleep evades me for the remainder of the night. At 4am, I give up on rest and head down to the dining area in hopes that they've started breakfast early because of the Games.  
No such luck.  
When I enter the room, it's completely empty, save for the lone Avox who must've been taking the early morning shift. She gives me a curious look as I walk across the room.  
"What, can't a man leave his room this early in the Capitol?" I growl at her.  
She immediately bows her head in a silent apology.  
I take the opportunity to dismiss her. I know I'm not supposed to, but I don't need this red-headed criminal watching my every move. She looks shocked, but quietly leaves the room.  
I wander over to the coffee machine and pour myself a cup. I take it over to the living area and click on the television.  
The screen flickers into life and I'm greeted by the face of Ursula Knight, the Capitol's news reporter. She must be at least 60, but she's had so much work done to her face, she could pass for a teenager. She looks ridiculous, though. Can't people just grow old gracefully in the Capitol?  
She's midway through a report, "…cordoned off. 75% of the Capitol Peacekeeper Force were called in to divert our citizens around the streets. All citizens living on 1st-7th Streets were seen safely into their houses. Due to the high volumes of people, some did not make it home and had to take shelter overnight in the basement of the Training Centre, much to many peoples' dismay."  
Which street does Effie live in? I've never been to her home, but I've definitely written her letters in the past discussing preparations for Victory Tours and Reapings. My memory is not what it used to be.  
I just pray, for the other citizens' sakes, that she got home last night. We wont hear the end of it if she had to spend the night in a basement.

I set my coffee down on the table and jump straight into the lift. I press the button labelled "Basement" and then feel the lift drop down quickly.  
I reach the basement in a matter of seconds. I'm about to ask a Peacekeeper if Effie's here, but I don't need to.  
"I have NEVER been so insulted in all my 35 years!" I hear her yell. I spot her just inside the doorway, jabbing her finger into the chest of a rather frightened-looking Peacekeeper, "I do not expect to be kept confined like some worthless animal simply because you cannot get me to my house!"  
"Please, Ms. Trinket," the Peacekeeper stutters, "there are around 600 other citizens in the same situation as yourself."  
She's about to argue back, but I've made my way over and taken her arm.  
"Come on, sweetheart," I smile, "don't get yourself too stressed out about it."  
She rants about how 'despicable' her treatment was all the way back to the 12th floor.  
"…and I had to sleep on the floor! The indignity! I'm a well respected Capitol citizen! I deserve better than this!"  
I raise my eyebrows at Katniss and Peeta, who now sit together at the dining table.  
Effie tells us she is returning home but will try to make it back in time to say goodbye.  
After she leaves, Peeta turns to me, "What was that all about?"  
"Long story" I say, "She couldn't get home last night. Had to spend the night in the basement of the training centre. I feel sorry for whichever one of you gets out the arena alive. You'll be hearing about the 'indignity' and 'lack of respect' for the rest of your lives."  
Katniss and Peeta laugh.  
"So," I continue, "how're you feeling?"  
"Alright, I guess." Katniss says, "Not like we haven't done this before…"

The clock is quickly approaching 9am, the designated pick-up time (Effie left me another note with all the times for the day). Myself, Katniss and Peeta stand by the elevator, waiting for the Peacekeepers to come and collect them to take them to the hovercraft.  
"Any last words of advice?" Katniss says.  
"Stay alive." I reply. It's the first piece of advice I ever gave them. Now it's the last. _For now,_ I think.  
"Say goodbye to Effie for us," Peeta says, "Really make it special. It is Effie after all."  
"Of course." I smile.  
As the Peacekeepers arrive, I give the two of them a quick hug, before they're taken away.

Effie returns to the training centre around an hour after the kids leave.  
"I'm so sorry I missed them," she's clearly devastated, "I got caught up with Portia to finalise the plans for this evening. We meet at 9pm here. Portia will be there, but she says she hasn't heard from Cinna all day, so we're unsure whether he'll be joining us."  
When we switch on the television, we've missed the initial bloodbath, but Katniss and Peeta have made it through. With them, they have Finnick Odair and Mags, from District 4.  
Katniss looks slightly paler than usual. Effie suggests that Cinna did her makeup that way to make her look tired due to her 'pregnancy'.  
We watch as the four allies ascend a hill, desperately in search of water. Katniss scales a tree to get a good look around, at which point the camera pans out to show what she sees.  
The arena consists of a large sea surrounded by beach then forest. Perfectly circular. It's exactly as Plutarch described. I can picture the divisions of the clock. I can practically hear it ticking down to day 3, when they'll be rescued.  
I haven't explained the plans to Effie. I don't think she needs to know. It would only worry her more.  
I get up from the sofa to go and pour coffee. While my back is turned, I hear Effie scream.  
I whip back round to see Effie staring at the television, hands clasped over her mouth.  
That's when I see Peeta lying flat out on the jungle floor, smoking slightly. I watch as Katniss dives for him, but is thrown aside by Finnick, who begins furiously pushing the spot over Peeta's heart.  
This cannot happen, so soon into the Quell. Especially not to Peeta.  
We both stare in horror as Finnick battles to wake Peeta up. Suddenly, Peeta gives a cough and slowly opens his eyes. Katniss is emitting the strangest sound ever. I think she's crying.  
Effie wipes her eyes, so relieved that Peeta is back. I must admit, I'm incredibly relieved too.

Effie heads off to start getting ready at 5pm.  
We still haven't heard anything from Cinna. Or from Portia, for that matter.  
We wait around until 9:30pm, then begin the short walk to Capitol Cuisine. Effie sends a message through to Portia, explaining we've already headed there as we had the reservation for 10pm.  
I've seen Capitol Cuisine on the television numerous times. It's something of a landmark in the Capitol. I can see why.  
Inside, the tables are made of shining mahogany. Crystal chandeliers hang from every possible space on the ceiling, making the entire restaurant sparkle.  
We're directed to a table of four seats right in the window of the restaurant, where we can see straight out into the City Circle.  
Just as we're ordering drinks, my mobile telephone rings. I forget I have this thing. It's so possible sponsors can get in touch with me should they want to send gifts in for Katniss and Peeta.  
But it's not a sponsor.  
It's Plutarch Heavensbee.  
And he has 3 words for me.

"They've killed Cinna."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter :) remember, the 10th reviewer and the 10th followers will get a character named after them in an upcoming chapter :) if you're one of those people, please PM me :)**

**Feel free to leave a review, they're so inspiring to read and I'm thankful for every single one I recieve.**

**Next chapter will be up around 21st May, so stay tuned!**

**Erin x**


	13. Chapter 12- Remember That

**I know I said there wouldn't be another chapter until 21st May, but I couldn't resist. I wrote this one tonight, thinking I'll save it, but I liked writing it so much! I think I've left this one pretty suspenseful, so you'll just have to wait until then *evil laugh***

**Here's chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"We're leaving." I say, handing Effie her jacket, "Right now."  
"Haymitch, this is highly uncouth!" She argues, "We haven't even ordered yet!"  
"Right now, princess, it doesn't matter. Come on."  
I turn my attention back to Plutarch, who's still on the line.  
"Talk to me." I say.  
"Right before Katniss went up the tube into the Arena, they beat him right in front of her." Plutarch's voice is shaking, "They made her watch, Haymitch."  
"Christ." I mutter, "And Portia?"  
"Gone too. Not dead, just gone. Right after Peeta went up, they arrested her. The Capitol, I mean. the prep team are gone too."  
"Okay. Look, I'm going to have to go. I'm out with Effie, was supposed to be with Cinna and Portia too. I'll get back in touch as soon as I get home."

We walk briskly back to the Training Centre, Effie trying desperately to keep up in her high heels.  
"Haymitch!" she yells after me, "I demand you tell me what's happened!"  
"When we get inside!"  
I don't want to tell her, but she'd find out soon enough.  
I'm not even sure I've fully accepted the news. Why would they kill Cinna right on the spot?  
Then I remember. Katniss' dress. The one that transformed into a Mockingjay. It was Cinna's work.  
A Mockingjay was something the Capitol never intended to create, and Cinna created one.

We reach the top floor of the Training Centre. When we enter the Penthouse, I dismiss the two Avoxes and throw my jacket over the back of the chair.  
I sit down. Effie takes a seat opposite me.  
"Tell me." She says, looking concerned.  
"It's Cinna." I whisper, "He's dead."  
Effie doesn't make a sound. For the first time in all the years I've known her, she's been stunned to silence.  
We sit like this for, I don't know how long, until she says, "And Portia?"  
"They took her too. We don't think they've killed her."  
That's when she starts to cry. Effie and Portia had practically grown up together. They went to the same school and college. They even lived on the same street.  
I hold out my arms to her and she doesn't hesitate going in to them.  
I let her cry for at least an hour, until she falls asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I guess I'm stuck here for the night, so I go to sleep as well.

When we both wake up the following morning, we at first forget about Portia and Cinna. Then the memory returns. We both busy ourselves doing nonsensical things. Effie goes around the apartment straightening ornaments and paintings. I keep myself occupied by trying to scrub the black and pink makeup stains off the shoulder of my previously white shirt.  
We don't speak until we decide we should probably eat.  
"We haven't watched the Games today." Effie says solemnly.  
"I suppose not." I reply. "Shall we put them on now?"  
"Yeah."  
We order food from the mouthpiece in the living area, then click on the television.  
By the looks of things, they've worked out the layout of the Arena. Peeta scribbles words down on a large leaf, marking off different sections and times. Mags is no longer with them.  
My telephone rings and I'm asked to give the go-ahead to send a spile down into the Arena. The kids look a sorry sight without water.  
They soon ally with Johanna, Beetee and Wiress, who are covered in what looks like blood. I initially think they're injured, but then I hear Johanna mention the blood rain they encountered.  
Katniss, Finnick and Peeta appear to be covered in itchy scabs, no doubt from another section of the arena. Pretty soon, another call comes to send down some ointment for their skin. I send it with no hesitation.  
Every time Effie sees Katniss, she gives a small whimper, no doubt realising how Katniss must be feeling inside.  
"That'll be why she looked so pale on the first day." she whispers.  
There's a knock at the door and Plutarch Heavensbee enters. He looks extremely grave, but here's not here about any deaths.  
"It's time to send in the sign, Haymitch." He says.  
I nod at him. He knows we shouldn't discuss such important matters in front of Effie, so he gives a curt nod back and leaves.  
The sign Plutarch has requested I send consists of a small clue of the time of rescue. In this case, I'll be sending a basket of bread in.  
The district the bread comes from will indicate on which day the rescue will occur. The number of rolls, the time of rescue. I type out the numbers required into a message on my phone, then send it through to the sponsor.  
We watch as a parachute containing 12 rolls of bread from District 3 descends into the Arena. The tributes seem baffled. Good acting from the ones who have a good idea of the plan.  
Beetee formulates his idea instantly.  
He's going to coax the career tributes down to the beach with food while the sand is wet from the 11 o'clock wave, then electrocute them using his wire and the lightening tree at 12 o'clock.  
Little do Katniss and Peeta know, but Beetee will in fact be blowing out the force field, letting us in to rescue them.

The following 24 hours pass with little event. By around 10pm, myself and Effie are seated on the sofa watching the Games. Effie has quite taken to using my shoulder as a pillow, but I don't object.  
As the clock reaches 11pm, we watch the wave crash down over the beach. I begin to feel nervous. Will our plan work? The other tributes know roughly what they need to do, but will Katniss and Peeta go along with it?  
It gets to 11:45pm when Johanna knocks Katniss out and digs the tracker out of her arm. Effie has buried her face in my shirt, not wanting to witness the moment she believes Katniss will die. Miraculously, Katniss makes it up to where Beetee lies clutching the wire.  
Very carefully, she ties it around an arrow, notches it then gets poised to fire.  
As the lightening hit's the tree, she fires.  
Everything explodes. Effie lifts her head up just in time to see the hovercraft close its metal claw around Katniss. She breaks into hysterics.  
I tell her the whole plan. She calms down at once.

Just as she manages to wipe her tears, the doors behind us burst open.  
Two Peacekeepers come running in and grab Effie.  
"What the hell are you doing!" I yell, trying to pull Effie back to me.  
"Haymitch!" Effie cries, "Haymitch!"  
I make to run for her, but the Peacekeeper gets to me first and hits me over the back of the head with his baton.  
Just as I'm falling unconscious, I hear Effie Trinket's last words to me as she's pulled out the room.

"_I love you. Remember that."_

* * *

**__I got quite emotional writing that chapter, oooops! Hope you enjoyed, this will be the last chapter for a week haha please don't abandon meee! I plan to write one chapter a day so then I have a few weeks' worth of chapters :)**

**Feel free to leave a review, it'd be much appreciated :)**

**Erin x**


	14. Chapter 13- Liquor and Flowers

_The whole chapter came up in bold (pasting it from an app on my phone waaaah) so im writing this bit in italics haha thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much!_**  
**

_Here's chapter 13!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**I wake up some hours later. As soon as I reach consciousness, my hand instantly finds the small lump on my head which is causing me a significant amount of pain. How much did I drink last night? I must've passed out and hit my head on the way down.**

**I push myself into a sitting postition and cautiously open my eyes. My vision is pretty cloudy, but I still glance around to look for any broken bottles, potential evidence of my alcoholic consumption last night.**

**I see nothing to suggest Ive been drinking. Then I remember I couldn't have been. Effie saw to that as soon as we got here...**

**Effie!**

**I stand straight up as soon as I remember. The bang of the door being broken in. Effie's scream. The crack as the Peacekeeper hit me. And Effie's last words as she was pulled out of the penthouse.**

**What had she meant? Well, I obviously knew what she meant, but why did she say it?**

**What were we? We certainly weren't together...were we? I dont know.**

**I dont have much time to ponder on it, as the phone in my pocket starts to ring.**

**"Haymitch?" It's Plutarch.**

**"They took her." I say, "They took her. Effie, I mean."**

**"Oh, poor thing. She was oblivious wasn't she? They'll let her go pretty soon."**

**I dont want to mention to him that I told her about the plan after the kids blew out the arena. The Capitol's torture on her will be entirely my fault. **

**The guilt rips through me to the point where it becomes a physical pain in the pit of my stomach. I push through it and continue my conversation with Plutarch.**

**"Are the kids safe in 13?"**

**"Katniss is. They took Peeta."**

**"Jesus."**

**"We're working on getting him back. We're not sure as yet of what the Capitol want him for, but we're keeping a close eye on developments. We're sending a hovercraft in for you in two hours. If they've taken Effie, they'll be there for you pretty soon."**

**Why didnt they take me? There it is again, the agonising guilt. The pain is worse than when I was sliced through the abdomen during my Games.**

**"I'm...I'm staying." Its a split second decision, but I know its the right one. "They need me here. Maybe I can help break Eff...the others out."**

**"I wasnt aware you cared that much for Effie. You two were considered pretty public enemies."**

**"She's..." Im not sure what she is, "a friend."**

**"See you soon, Haymitch." The phone clicks off.**

**My guilt soon becomes mixed with anger. Of course I care for Effie! We've been the District 12 team for 3 years!**

**I throw myself into gathering my things. Thank god I'm neither a woman nor a Capitol citizen. I manage to pack all my clothes into two bags; one for clean and one for dirty. I dump my bags on the living area floor and go to sit down, but then I realise there's still someone else's stuff to be packed.**

**I take off towards Effie's room. The door is locked, but after a few shoves with my shoulder, it clicks open. I may be 41 years old, but Im still as strong as the 16 year old I was during my Games.**

**After some searching, I find sixteen suitcases under the bed. I begin to throw all of Effie's crazy clothes from the chest of drawers into them. I dont take notice of anything, until I open her wardrobe.**

**Hanging on the back of the door is a very familiar item of clothing. Its the pink dressing gown she wore the night she spent in my cabin on the train. I sit down on the edge of the bed, clutching the thing in my hands. It still smells like her, all flowery. However, there's another smell mixed in. I hold it up to my face to see if I can work out what the second scent is.**

**Its a very familiar scent to me.**

**Liquor.**

**I realised she hasnt washed it since that night. For some reason, this gets to me.**

**I put my head in the material and dont move until I've cried myself out.**

**When Ive pulled myself together, I carry the dressing gown to my room, where I fold it and place it in my case of clean clothes.**

**I finish packing Effie's things 10 minutes before a District 13 soldier appears to take me to the Hovercraft.**

**He's initially reluctant to take Effie's suitcases, saying, " Im sorry, sir. We dont want Capitol products in our District. Kinda defeats the object of the rebellion, so to speak."**

**This angers me, so I shout, " Effie Trinket is just as much a part of this rebellion as Katniss and Peeta! She may be completely oblivious, but she's still with us!"**

**The soldier quickly grabs as many cases as he can carry and makes his way to the elevator.**

**I go to pick up the remaining cases, but Im stopped by something magenta out the corner of my eye.**

**Its a flower. The one Effie was wearing when she was arrested. Her struggle must've caused it to fall out of her hair. I pick it up and stuff it in my pocket.**

**I follow the soldier down in the elevator, where he waits to take us to the hovercraft.**

**I help him load the bags, then take a seat.**

**The flight takes 4 hours. When we land, Plutarch is there waiting with a woman I know to be Alma Coin. From what Plutarch told me, she's not easy to get along with.**

**Plutach gives me a pat on the shoulder in greeting, while Coin flashes a half-hearted smile.**

**We walk down to a room where I find Katniss Everdeen waiting.**

**We're left alone, so I explain the plan to break her and Peeta out of the arena.**

**"Where is Peeta?" She demands.**

**I presumed they'd told her, but evidentally they hadnt.**

**"Katniss," I say softly, "we knew they'd try to arrest you first, so you were our priotity. We tried to go back for Peeta, but it was too late. Im sorry, sweetheart."**

**She lunges at me, dragging her nails down my face.**

**We both end up on our feet, yelling possibly the most degrading things at eachother. Two guards come into the room and separate us by taking me down into another room. Plutarch waits there, looking calm but angered.**

**"Haymitch, she's fragile." He says.**

**"She attacked me!" I try to stem some of the bleeding with the sleeve of my jacket.**

**"Because you dropped that huge bomb on her! You have to be more careful around her. She's just came out of the Hunger Games for goodness sake!"**

**"Dont you think I know what its like?! Ive done it myself and still have to send kids off to do it every year!" My shouting makes the blood flow faster out of Katniss's claw marks on my face.**

**"Someone see to that." Plutarch says to one of the soldiers who brought me into the room, "In the meantime, we're trying to decide on something."**

**"What's that?"**

**Plutarch smiles, "How would you feel going into the Capitol as a rebel?"**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter :) next one will be up 28/29th May as Im on night shift this week so things are a bit hectic haha feel free to leave a review, I love hearing your opinions and ideas :)

Erin x


	15. Chapter 14- 17B

**Im so so so sorry for the delay. Ive had an awful week. Ive been on night duty and I akso had a huge emotional breakdown which lasted two days (expect extreme emotion in the next chapter!) but here's chapter 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Yes," I say without a moment's hesitation, "yes, absoloutley."  
Plutarch eyes me slowly, "Are you not going to even think about it?"  
"No question about it. How soon can you get me there?"  
"Tonight, as long as all the neccessary arrangements can be finalised."  
"Arrangements?"  
"Surely you dont think we'll be sending you there unprotected?"  
"I dont need protection. I can do this."  
"The Capitol will be on you in a second if they don't think you're there on official business. Remember how I said I was part of a rebel team who managed to infiltrate the Capitol?"  
I nod.  
"Well we still have numerous members of the team pretty highly ranked in the Capitol. They can shelter you. Back you up as to why you're there."  
"What are you telling them?  
"You're Peeta's mentor. You're horrified at Katniss' actions. You're here to answer for Peeta."  
"You think that'll work?" Im starting to see cracks in Plutarch's plans.  
"Absolutely. Just as soon as you get Effie out, then get yourself out of there."  
"Wha..."  
"Katniss told me. Im sorry I didnt see how much she means to you."  
"Lucky she told you before she decided she hated me, then."  
"I guess so. Anyway, go get yourself ready. You leave in an hour."  
Im escorted out the room and towards the hospital area of 13, where a nurse cleans the blood off my face and patches me up as good as she can.  
Im taken back to the room where Plutarch sits. There's a burly looking soldier there now who introduces himself as Boggs.  
"Wrist." Boggs demands. I hold my arm out.  
Boggs fastens something black around it. It looks like a watch, only metallic with more buttons and dials. It clicks against the flame bracelet Effie gave me.  
"What's this?" I question.  
"Communicuff." Boggs says, "You must report back to 13 at least 3 times a day. Tell us where you are, what you're doing and also any progress you make. This is imperitave. Failure to report means immediate withdrawal from the mission. Understand?"  
"Sure. By the way, what are you telling Katniss? About where I am, I mean."  
"As far as she knows, you're in detox." Boggs says, "Alcohol is a forbidden substance in 13. You'd be in detox anyway, so just be prepared to go through it if you make it back."  
Boggs' own communicuff beeps. He reads the message on the small screen. He looks up at me and says, "Your hovercraft has arrived. Good luck, Mr. Abernathy."  
I nod my farewell before following a soldier towards the hangar.

I begin to feel nervous as I climb up the ladder to the hovercraft. Boggs and Plutarch have given me no proper guidance as to what Im actually doing when I get to the Capitol. All I know is that Im there to get Effie.  
An older woman sits down opposite me. She introduces herself as Eryn and tells me she's part of Plutarch's rebel team in the Capitol and is in charge of security within the Capitol prison.  
"You'll be staying with me for the duration of this trip," she explains, "I will try to help you as much as I can. I have access to CCTV and interview feeds."  
"Is she safe?" I ask.  
"I'm sorry, I dont have that information as yet. But Im sure that if Effie Trinket had been excecuted, Snow would have broadcast it. She's too important to be ignored."  
We spend the rest of the trip in silence. We touch down on the landing strip in the Capitol and Eryn leads me down a short street to her home.  
Its a typical Capitol house. Pastel colours. Modern furnishings.  
It reminds me of the Penthouse.  
She makes us both a coffee then opens up a computer in her living room.  
"This is the Prison Security computer," explains Eryn, "I have access to all files, CCTV footage and interview recordings. Maybe we can find something on Effie."  
"Why didnt you look sooner?"  
"Well, we werent sure for definite where she was. But then I overheard two Peacekeepers talking about how she was the only rebel in the prison. The tributes are in the cells in the President's mansion."  
A search box appears on the computer screen accompanied by the Capitol seal. Eryn quickly types "Effie Trinket" into the search bar and hits 'enter'.  
The search brings up a long list of documents. Eryn clicks on the most recent one, entitled "Trinket, Effie: Arrest Warrant".  
The document doesnt contain much, but its all the information we need:  
"Effinia Fleur Trinket is arrested under the following charges:  
- Plans to overthrow the 75th Annual Hunger Games  
- Conspiring to join the Rebel Cause  
Ms. Trinket will be held in Cell 17B and will await further questioning."  
Neither of us say a word. Eryn quickly closes the document, then opens up a new window.  
She quickly types in a password and the screen flashes with the words "Capitol Prison CCTV Feed". There's a drop-down menu, so Eryn scrolls down till we find '17B'.  
I don't want to the feed from her cell, but I know I have to.  
The image flickers for about 10 seconds then clears. Its not what I expected to see.  
It's worse.  
It takes me a while to find her in the grainy image because she looks so tiny. She wears a Capitol issues grey jumpsuit. She's stripped of any high heels or fancy adornments. The most striking difference is her face and hair. She looks younger but still pretty without all the makeup. Her hair appears to be naturally blonde and falls to her shoulders.  
When I look closer, I can see that she's saying something.  
"Can you get sound?" I ask.  
Eryn taps in a short code and turns on a speaker beside the computer monitor. Effie's desperate words begin to feed through the speaker.  
"Haymitch. Please. If there's some way you can hear me, please help me. Please Haymitch. I need you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 15 is almost done so aill post it up in the next couple of days :) I also have newsssss but Imma save that for the final chapter :)**

**As always, feel free to leave a review :) Thank you to Majadarling who messaged me an excellent idea. Ill definitely incorporate it into a future chapter :)**

**Erin x**


	16. Chapter 15- Two Weeks

**Here's chapter 15! There's a teensy bit of language in this chapter, but its only mild :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

I move before my brain registers what I'm doing.

"Get me there," I say, keeping my voice steady. "Now.

Eryn looks up at me, concern in her eyes.

"We have no plan yet," she says. "Going in there now would put her life even more at risk than it already is."

"Don't," I put my hand up to stop her words, "Don't say her life is at risk. Please."

"She's in the hands of the Capitol now. We can't pretend it's not. You of all people should know that."

Of course I do. Of course I know. Those Capitol bastards have ruined the last 25 years of my life and I despise them for it.

"How long until we can get in there?" I'm desperate now.

"A week at the most."

"A week?! She could be…"

"I know. I'm sorry. We'll get in there as soon as we can."

I sit back down. I can't bear to wait another week. We'd better think of something fast.

Eryn makes numerous phonecalls throughout the day. I make sure I fit in my 3 'progress reports' to Boggs so he doesn't drag me back out. I tell him we've found the CCTV feed and he asks Eryn to talk him through how to access it from the computers in District 13.

Eventually, we both sit in the lounge window, watching as the final few Capitol citizens make their way home after a day of shopping or eating in the Capitol's fancy restaurants.

"We have a meeting with the senior guard at the prison tomorrow morning." She says, breaking the silence.

I feel a weight lift from the pit of my stomach. It's something. It'll probably amount to nothing, but it's something.

My sleep is repeatedly broken by nightmares. Most of them include Effie. I have the Games nightmare again, but it's not the worst one.

The dream that keeps me awake until dawn involves eventually getting into the prison and finding Effie in her cell. But she's not breathing and her skin is cold.

When I go downstairs at 4am, I find Eryn sitting in the lounge with a cup of coffee. She looks like she's been crying.

"Everything okay?" I say.

"They took my husband, you know," she whispers. "3 weeks ago. I've looked for him in the prison database but he's not there."

"Maybe…maybe they've moved him," I try to reassure her.

"We retain the records for 5 years after a person leaves. We only destroy the records when…"

She doesn't have to finish her sentence for me to know. What use would someone's records be after they've been executed?

"I'm sorry," I say. What if Effie's records suddenly disappear off the system? What then?

"So tell me," Eryn says, changing the subject. "You and Effie."

"There's not much to tell," I say. In actual fact, there's a lot to tell. But I'm not sure if I'm sure of it enough myself to tell her.

"Haymitch, I may have only known you a day, but I can already see she's important to you."

"Well," I feel myself going red, "there've been times when…I dunno…when I've looked at her as more than just the woman on the District 12 team."

Eryn smiles, "So are you two…?"

"No. No we're not." At least I don't think so, "I mean, we've had our moments but…no not officially."

"Moments?"

I don't want to tell her, but maybe it'll help me decide what's actually going on between me and Effie, "Um, just little things, I guess. She stayed with me one night after I saw Katniss and Peeta watching my Games. There's just something about the way she looks at me sometimes."

I leave the room before I do something stupid like cry again.

Somehow I manage to fall asleep again, because it's Eryn knocking on my bedroom door that wakes me up at 8am.

She tells me breakfast is on the table, so I get dressed and head down the stairs.

We eat in silence. By the time we've finished, it's almost 9am.

We set of walking. It's only a couple of blocks to the prison, so we make it in around 10 minutes.

Eryn types in a code on the front entrance and the door slides open. We're required to go through a series of scanners and tests before we can actually get into the prison.

We have blood taken to test DNA, retina scans, x-ray scanners to see if we're concealing any weapons and then finally we're frisked.

After passing all these tests, we're taken into a small room and instructed to wait for Joffrey, the senior guard we'll be meeting.

We wait for 10 minutes before a burly looking man comes in and sits down.

"Mr. Abernathy. Mrs. Greene." He nods to both of us.

"Joffrey," Eryn says back.

"Can I see her?" I ask. It wasn't a question I'd particularly thought of before this meeting.

"Visiting is between 10 and 11. I'll have to check for you."

"You're the senior guard!" I say, "Surely you must pull the strings round here!"

"I'll see what I can do." He turns to Eryn, "Any updates about the others?"

I realise he's on the rebel team too.

"Peeta was interviewed by Caesar last night," Eryn says, "Aside from that, nothing. What's happening with Effie?"

Joffrey looks between the two of us then exhales deeply, "She's been questioned four times since she got here."

I know what Capitol questioning entails. My mother, brother and girlfriend all went through it before…

"Is she…?" I ask.

"She's very weak, but she's resilient. She's saying nothing." Joffrey says.

There it is again. The agonising guilt. I want to take her place.

"I need to go outside for a few minutes," I say. "I need air."

Joffrey calls a guard to escort me outside for 10 minutes. Once the feeling I'm going to vomit has dissipated, I ask to be taken inside.

As soon as I sit back down, Joffrey informs us we'll be able to see Effie during visiting time.

"She's not a high security prisoner, so they had no issues with you seeing her," he explains.

I would be happier if I didn't picture seeing her behind a pane of glass and hearing her voice through a telephone.

Myself and Eryn leave the building after the meeting. It's 9:30am, so we have half an hour before visiting time.

I call Boggs using the communicuff and inform him we'll be visiting Effie.

"Good," he says. "Maybe they'll let her go soon."

We can only hope.

After passing through the same series of tests to get back into the prison, we're escorted by a guard down towards the visiting area.

When we reach the doors marked 'Visitation Suite', we turn left and enter a small outdoor courtyard, where the guard leaves us and closes the door.

"What is this?" I say, turning to Eryn.

She smiles back at me and says, "I'll leave you two alone."

I turn back around and see Effie five metres away.

She looks tiny without her usual high-heels on. When I hug her, her head only reaches the middle of my chest.

I don't know how long we stand like that, but I just had to feel that she's real.

We sit down on a bench in the sun.

"Oh Haymitch," she says. "It's so awful here."

"Yeah, I'd be pretty pissed if they took my wig and makeup too." I smile.

She slaps my arm.

"Okay, not funny," I say. "So, how've you been?"

"I'm okay. But I miss everyone. So much."

"We all miss you too, Effie."

She glances around cautiously before turning to me, her eyes filled with worry.

"Haymitch, you have to get me out of here. They're going to kill me."

Two guards burst through the door, ready to take her away before she says anything further. Before they do, I take her face in my hands and kiss her.

She's ripped away from me again, but I manage to grab her hand.

"Do one thing for me, sweetheart." I say, "Stay alive."

A tear runs down her face as she's pulled away by the guards.

As the guards drag her through the door, she shouts one last thing to me.

"Two weeks."

The door slams shut behind her.

* * *

**I got a bit of Hayffie into that chapter! I wasn't planning on it though! I was gonna have the usual behind-the-glass prison visit, but then I though NAAAH this is a Hayffie fic!**

**Hmm what does Effie mean by 'two weeks' hmmmmm**

**Find out on 7th June...**

**Erin x**


	17. Chapter 16- Fondness

**Okay okay so I can't stop writing this, so I've decided I'm gonna just go back to uploading the chapters as and when I do them, which will probably be every day or so! **

**Also, I have an announcement for you all!**

**I've had the final line of this story in my head for ages. There'll probably be about 6 or 7 more chapters until the end of this fic but don't worry! I'm going to be working on a sequel! I hope y'all will read that one too when I publish it! I'm thinking of having it in Effie's perspective :) let me know what you think about this idea :)**

**Here's chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16

I don't know how long I stand in that courtyard, staring at the door through which Effie was just taken. I'm only aware that time has passed when I feel a hand close around my arm and pull me through another door, back into the prison corridoor.

As soon as the door closes, I slide down the wall to the ground. I'm not willing to move yet. Eryn crouches down next to me but doesn't speak. She just looks at me, concern in her eyes.

"She said they're going to kill her," I say, trying to stop my voice from cracking.

"Haymitch, she's not a high security prisoner," Eryn assures me.

"Only because she's not a murderer."

"No. Because she's done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, well my family did nothing wrong. My girl did nothing wrong. And look what happened to them."

"Haymitch, that's different."

"How? How is it any different?" I'm on my feet now. "Their deaths happened because of some stupid mistake I made. And now Effie's gonna die because of me."

"Haymitch, calm down…"

"I should never have agreed to that stupid plan! I should have just let the Games run their course like they were supposed to!"

"This isn't your fault. I promise you. They believe she's on the rebel team. There's nothing you could have done."

"If I could've just got to her when they tried to take her away then maybe…"

"They'd have killed you."

"Rather that than have her tortured to death."

Eryn gives me a sad smile, "You must really care about her a lot."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Eryn goes to say something, but I'm already halfway down the corridor and dialling in Boggs' number on my communicuff.

"Haymitch." Boggs says.

"I saw her." I reply.

"And?"

"They're going to excecute her. She told me before they pulled her away."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm goddamn sure. She looked terrified."

"Anything else?"

"She also said 'two weeks' when she was being taken away."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to work out what she meant."

"Well, if you figure it out, let us know."

"You too."

"Good luck, Mr. Abernathy."

I find Eryn waiting outside the prison entrance. We make the short walk back to her house in silence. Neither of us feel like talking. I'm too empty to say anything, and Eryn realises it. We take a detour onto one of the Capitol's main shopping streets to pick up a few groceries. The Capitol is running low on many items, such as seafood from District 4. They think it's because of the winter storms cutting off transport. We know it's because of unrest in the Districts.

We pass numerous shops I know Effie would have shopped in. She'd be there now, if it weren't for my stupid actions. When I see a dusty pink wig covered in butterflies, I can imagine her telling me "oh, it's the most precious thing!" in her stupid Capitol accent.

It breaks my heart to think I'll never hear her irritatingly shrill voice again.

At 7pm precisely, I realise I may have been wrong.

The Capitol seal flickers onto the television screen in Eryn's house, then is quickly replaced by the smiling face of Caesar Flickerman.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he laughs. "Welcome to a very special edition of The Flickerman Show!"

The crowd cheers.

"We have for you this evening a very special guest! You've seen her on your televisions. You love her outfits. She's graced the cover of Capitol Couture fourteen times. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your 'Most Beautiful Capitol Citizen', Miss Effie Trinket!"

Effie walks slowly onto the stage, dressed in one of her usual crazy outfits. She looks unsteady in her gold high heels, even though I've never seen her without them until this morning. She's been made up back to almost her normal self, although no amount of Capitol makeup can hide the shadows under her eyes or the dark bruise on her left cheek.

I inhale deeply. That bruise wasn't there this morning.

"Good evening, Miss Trinket," Caesar smiles, "You look ravishing as always!"

The crowd cheers in assent to Caesar's statement.

Effie clears her throat, "Thank you, Caesar," she says quietly, "one must do their best to look fabulous when appearing on your show!"

"Well, I can't say otherwise! Now, we have many questions to ask you this evening. Shall we begin?"

"Yes."

"Firstly, we all saw the disgrace Katniss Everdeen caused in the recent Quarter Quell. How did you respond when you saw your own tribute defy your own home?"

Effie chooses her words very carefully, "Horrified. I taught that girl all the importance of etiquette and manners during the time I spent with her. I'm astounded she would even think to do something like that."

"And I understand you met with Haymitch Abernathy earlier," I sit up straight on hearing my name. "Did he tell you how he felt about Katniss' actions?"

"Absolutely. He feels exactly the same as I do. He's disgusted with her."

"Is that why he's in the Capitol?"

"Yes. He says he does not want to be anywhere near someone who will bring so much shame on his district. He says he'll stay for two weeks before he returns to District 12." Her eyes flit to the camera on the words 'two weeks'.

"Do you know where Katniss is?"

"No, Caesar, I do not."

"And does Haymitch?"

"No, he's remained in the Capitol since the end of the Quell."

If they work out she's lying…

"Keeping on the subject of our favourite mentor, sources have told us yourself and Mr. Abernathy have become quite close of late."

Effie reddens slightly under the heavy powder on her face, "Yes, well, one does develop a fondness for someone when you spend a lot of time with them."

"You say you've developed a fondness for him. Surely there are more eligible gentlemen right here in the Capitol?"

"Caesar, I am failing to understand why you are asking me these questions. Any relationship I have with Haymitch Abernathy is strictly professional and I refute any claims of anything more."

"I apologise, Miss Trinket. Let us move on."

"Thank you." Effie shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"So. Back onto the subject of Katniss Everdeen. Did you know anything of her plans?"

Effie raises her voice slightly, "No, Caesar. I did not. The first I saw was when she blew out the force field."

"Well, if only you knew. Maybe you could have stopped her from bringing shame on our great nation."

"Yes, I wish the same."

"One last question, Effie. Who designed your outfit tonight?"

"Its…it's a dress Cinna designed for me some years ago. I've never had the opportunity to wear it."

"Well, you look spectacular. Ladies and gentlemen, our dazzling escort, Miss Effie Trinket!"

She stands, gives a slight bow then walks off. The cameras follow her as she leaves.

"Did you see that?" I turn to Eryn.

"See what?"

"When she said 'two weeks'. She looked at the camera."

"I don't see how that's significant."

I realise I haven't told her about Effie's strange statement earlier today. I tell her everything that was said.

Eryn's eyes widen.

"Haymitch. You do realise what this means?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out."

Eryn hurries over to the computer and logs in. I follow her and watch as she opens up Effie's arrest document.

She scrolls right to the bottom and we see something we didn't see before.

Her execution date.

And it's set for two weeks from now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter :) I wanted to have Effie interviewed for a while, so I thought now was the time to do it. It also gives Haymitch an insight into just what they're doing to her, which will spur him on to rescue her even more.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review! I love reading them and they're so inspiring :)**

**Erin x**


	18. Chapter 17- Bruises

**I was gonna save this chapter till tomorrow, but I was too excited about it! It's a pretty long chapter, so it should keep you going! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review :)**

**Here's chapter 17**

* * *

Chapter 17

We read the document. Then we read it again. I try to steady my breathing, but to no avail.

For once in her life, Effie Trinket was right about something. I feel awful saying it, but she's not known for being the most correct of people.

"We need to get her out. Right now." I say.

"They've probably upped her security after her outburst with you today." Eryn guesses. "There's no way we can get to her unless we assemble some sort of team to storm the prison."

Then I think to myself. Effie is a major figure in the Capitol culture. Her execution will be no secret. No doubt it'll be a public affair. I would even go so far as to say they'll kill her live on television.

I speak these thoughts out loud to Eryn.

"So?" she questions.

"So, wherever they choose to do it, we'll be there."

"Haymitch, I run the security on these executions myself. There's no way you'd get past it all."

"If you run the security, I'm pretty sure you'll find a way to get me in there."

"You do understand that will put my job at risk!"

"So be it, sweetheart. You wanna rebel against this stupid corrupt government, you've gotta take risks. I'm willing to take a risk on my own life. You should be willing to take a risk on your job."

Eryn opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it again.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean…"

"Leave it. I know how much she means to you. I'd risk my life too if it was someone I loved in there."

"I don't l…"

"Keep telling yourself that, Haymitch. It's obvious that you do."

The communicuff on my wrist buzzes. I hit the answer button and hear Plutarch's voice.

"Any news?" he says.

"They interviewed Effie tonight. And we found out what she meant by 'two weeks'"

"And?"

"It's her excecution date. It's on her record in the prison database."

"Well, that gives us a two week window to get her out. Any plans yet?"

"Eryn's in charge of the execution security. She's gonna leave it open so I can get in."

"You realise there's a risk of her being executed sooner than the two weeks?"

I hadn't thought of that. I'm just so desperate to get her back.

"You need to keep surveillance on her all the time. She moves, you move."

The communicuff turns off as Plutarch ends the call. This man sure does like to end his conversations abruptly.

I inform Eryn of Plutarch's instruction to keep surveillance on Effie at all times. We decide we should take it in turns to sit in the lounge with the computer and watch the CCTV feed from Effie's cell. We take up 5 hours shifts. 5 hours on, 5 hours off.

Eryn opens up the feed and tells me to get some sleep. She says that I need it more than she does.

But I can't sleep. When I get upstairs, I throw myself down on the bed but sleep evades me.

The conversation I had with Eryn earlier this evening has got me thinking.

Maybe I do love Effie. It's just taken me too long to realise it.

Fully aware I'll probably fail at this mission and that I'll never see her again, I do the only thing I can do.

I grab a pen and piece of paper from the desk and I write.

"_Effie,_

_I'm not that good a writer, so I hope you'll forgive me. And you'll probably yell something about 'manners' at me for not telling you this when I actually had a chance. Maybe it's because I was out of my stupid alcoholic mind too often. Maybe I didn't realise all these things I'm writing here._

_I remember that very first day you joined the District 12 team three years ago. Well, when I say I remember, what I mean is that everything was slightly blurry and tinged green at the edges. Forgive me. But I'd been mentoring the District 12 tributes for 22 years at that point. Seems a pretty long time. Well, it was I suppose. Anyway, you came in and introduced yourself as Effie Trinket and I thought to myself "oh god, I'm gonna be spending a hell of a lot more on alcohol from this point onwards" because I just saw you at this irritating pink and gold thing with total hatred for any being with bad manners or poor life choices. Well, I was both of those things. I couldn't give a rats ass about peoples' perceptions of me and I'd certainly made a few poor life choices in my time._

_Anyway, I tried my best to get along with you. I really did. But you were constantly picking at every little thing I was doing._

_I know this letter sounds harsh, but bear with me on this one okay. I'm actually embarrassed to be even putting pen to paper._

_Things only really improved when we got Katniss and Peeta because we actually had something to work with. We needed to work together as a team more than ever, I guess. Katniss even noted to me one night that you and I seemed to have stopped bickering over every stupid thing._

_I'll admit I constantly teased you about the way you were and the way you looked, because it was fun. Well, I didn't mean it. Well, I didn't mean most of it. Only some of it. I mean, even you, the 'Capitol's Most Beautiful Citizen' must've seen some kind of fault in that godawful lime green and navy thing you seemed to have fallen into one day during the 74__th__ Victory Tour. I still retch when I think about it. And all that makeup? You look a damn sight prettier without it._

_But still, there were moments when we really got on well. Remember after Katniss and Peeta went into the arena the first time and I let you sit and cry and I didn't even make a single nasty remark towards you? That's definitely one of those moments in my book. It's hard for me to be nice to someone. It's a hell of a lot easier for me to be a complete pig instead. I'm the first to admit that. And I've never admitted something like that to anyone, so you should feel privileged._

_What I'm really trying to say is…well…it's kinda hard for someone like me to put into words, I guess._

_But yeah, I think I've got a huge respect for you now._

_Seeing you in that interview on Caesar's show…you were so resilient and I think you're resilience is something to admire. I'm pretty sure all of Panem would be looking up to you if they knew what you were going through._

_I'm doing my best, Eff. I really am. And I'm gonna get you out of there. I wont even have to give you this stupidly embarrassing letter because I can tell it to you face to face, provided I'd get over the shame of showing some human emotion._

_Truth is, I'm writing this letter out right now so I can look back on it if my stupid alcoholic mind tries to deny what I'm about to write._

_I do love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner._

_And I'll tell you it to your face as soon as I get you back._

_Keep smiling, sweetheart._

_H x"_

I throw the pen back onto the desk and fold up the piece of paper that I pray no one will ever find. There's only one person who should ever see it, and that's Effie. Even then, I'm not so sure I'd want her to read it. I have a reputation as a drunken asshole to uphold.

I open one of my suitcases and find the crumpled pink dressing gown I took from Effie's wardrobe. I slip the piece of paper into the pocket and put the piece of clothing away again.

I glance at the clock on the wall above the door and realise I've been writing for almost 3 hours. As I said, I'm not a writer, so I wrote and rewrote the letter numerous times until I was happy. My left hand aches from holding the pen for that amount of time.

I allow myself a couple of hours' sleep before I head downstairs to take over watching the CCTV feed.

Eryn sits wrapped in a woollen blanket holding a cup of coffee. The dark circles under her eyes suggest she's finding it hard to stay awake.

I tell her to go off to sleep for a while, so she heads upstairs and I take her place on the sofa.

I watch Effie on the screen. She lies on her back on the tiny bed in her cell, with her face turned away from the camera. She appears to be sleeping. She's so still when she sleeps. If it weren't for the sound of her breathing or her chest moving up and down, I would have thought the worst.

After half an hour, she moves so that I can see her face.

The sight hits me like a punch in the stomach.

She's without makeup again. But that's not what bothers me.

I'd already seen the faint traces of a bruise on her cheek through the powder she wore in her interview, but I hadn't seen the full extent of it.

A dark shadow blooms across almost a half of her lower face.

_What have they done to her?_

I feel even more hatred towards the Capitol than I ever have before, which I didn't know was possible until now.

I want to act. Now. I don't care how many people I have to kill to get in there. I've killed before. What's the difference?

Well, I won't be killing out of selfishness, that's for sure. In the Games, you kill because you want to win. You kill because you have a complete disregard for the fact these kids you're murdering have families and friends to get home to.

No, if I went in there and killed every last guard, it wouldn't be for my own selfish reasons. It would be for her. I'd be willing to die in the process, so long as Effie was able to escape.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. Of course, I'm being stupid. I'm one man. If I stormed in there right now toting a gun, they'd take me down in an instant and I'd be no closer to rescuing Effie than I was before.

I open my eyes again and watch the screen.

Effie stirs in her sleep and looks like she's beginning to wake up.

Just as her eyes flicker open, two guards burst in.

One of them elbows her in the face and knocks her out again.

That explains the bruises on her face. But why are they so desperate to keep her asleep? She's hardly doing any harm to anyone by being awake in a locked cell. What can she do?

At 6am, Effie's greeted by another 2 guards. One of them is female. I can hear it from her voice.

"Miss Trinket," the female guard says. "I regret to inform you that you're execution has been moved to 11am this morning."

Without another word, the two guards exit the room.

I watch as Effie breaks down in hysterical tears.

I'm up the stairs, roughly shaking Eryn awake before I know it.

"It's time," I say, trying to keep the sheer panic out of my words, "We have 5 hours."

I leave the room as Eryn hurriedly gets ready.

We leave the house within 20 minutes.

The air in the Capitol has a chill to it. I pull my jacket up further around my neck to keep the cold wind out. Eryn tells me to head to one of the local cafes in the surrounding streets and that she'll call me when she finds out what's going on.

I'm too numb and nervous to even think about eating or drinking anything, but I find a café anyway and sit down. I leave my phone out on the table so I won't miss Eryn's call.

A tired-looking waiter comes over to me, holding a pad and a pen.

"Coffee, please" I say monotonously.

He walks back over to the counter in the café and begins preparing my drink.

I sit sipping the hot beverage slowly, trying to decide what today will hold.

More to the point, will I be able to save her before it's too late?

Standard execution procedure in the Capitol calls for much higher technology that hanging, like we have in District 12. I saw it with my family.

They inject the prisoner with something which slowly kills them. I hear it's similar to a method they used in the country Panem used to be.

If it is the same, maybe I'll have a shot at hitting the syringe out of the executioners hands.

Are my reflexes that fast? Thank god I haven't drank for a week. My head is much clearer.

The phone on the table buzzes and I answer it without hesitation.

Eryn tells me to meet her back at her home, so I make my way there quickly.

"They're not going to execute her publicly," Eryn explains. "It's being carried out in our small execution room. The room has capacity for 5 people to watch. I've made sure you're on the list."

I should be thankful, but if it fails then I'll have to watch her die.

"Security is lower with these kinds of executions as there're fewer observers, so you should have a good shot," Eryn continues.

She goes on to inform me that everyone should be in place by 10:45am and that the execution is scheduled to take place at exactly 11am. I'll be seated slightly to the right of where Effie will be. If I time it right, I should be able to get up and try to stop whatever they're gonna do to her.

I feel light-headed and nauseous as I sit on the wooden chair in the execution room. Only myself and Eryn turn up. There are two guards stood either side of a door at the front of the room, behind a large metal chair which I presume is the one in which Effie will be seated.

The minutes tick by slowly, until 10:55am when Effie is brought out by a guard.

She's still in her grey jumpsuit. Her blonde hair lies in a mess over one shoulder and there's a fresh bruise above her right eye. The rest of her face which isn't covered in blue-purple marks is white as a ghost.

The guard forces her into the metal chair and straps both her arms into the arm rests.

"Effinia Fleur Trinket," reads the guard. "You have been brought here on charges of-

Planning to overthrow the 75th Annual Hunger Games

Conspiring to join the rebel cause

Lying under the Capitol Oath.

Today, you shall be executed for these crimes. If you have any last words, now is your time to speak them."

Effie catches my eye before she speaks, "I want to say that I'm sorry. That's it."

A single tear falls, not from her eye, but from mine. I hastily wipe it away. This isn't over yet.

The guard heads over to a small table I hadn't noticed before. On it lies a single syringe and a vial of red liquid.

I close my eyes and allow myself 3 seconds before I move.

If I'm quick…

But I'm not quick enough.

I reach Effie just as the guard jams the needle into her arm.

* * *

**Will she survive? Remember I said I wasn't sticking too strictly to the Catching Fire and Mockingjay storylines he he he! I'm totally tempted to make you wait a week before you find out...**

**As I said, feel free to leave a review, I love reading them and I'm thankful for each one I recieve :)**

**Erin x**


	19. Chapter 18- Blue

**Hey! Just thought I'd let you all know that the story is complete now so I'll be posting 1 chapter a day over the next 3 days :) I'm really happy with how the ending worked out, so I hope you will be too when the time comes!**

**In the meantime, here's chapter 18!**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Stupid, stupid!_

I've been telling myself that for the past 4 days now. I've spent all that time sat in my tiny room in District 13.

And I'm in detox. Just as Plutarch said I would be when I got back. I attend 1 session a day in which they tell me all the dangers of excessive alcohol consumption.

Tell me something I don't already know.

I was kept very preoccupied during my days in the Capitol. But now I'm back in 13 on my own and feeling extremely numb inside, all of my need for a drink has returned, leaving me a yellowing shaking mess.

I don't care anymore.

Let me poison myself, I think.

I haven't seen Katniss since the last time I was in 13. I guess she's even more unsympathetic towards me than she usually is. I've been left with this whole new level of guilt, and Katniss seems to be playing on that.

The guilt that we may never see Effie again.

Effie's been in the District 13 hospital right from the second we got here.

My 3 second hesitation during her execution put her there.

When I decided to make my move, the guard had already pushed a third of the syringe of blue liquid into her body. I managed to close my hand around his wrist and wrestle the vile thing out of his hand, with assistance from Eryn and Joffrey.

Effie was already incredibly drowsy by the time Joffrey put bullets through every guard's head in the room. Eryn had a medical hovercraft on standby so we could make a quick getaway.

Joffrey undid the chains around Effie's arms, allowing me to grab her. Then we ran.

Effie kept drifting in and out of consciousness, each little doze interjected with nonsensical words or broken sentences.

As soon as we reached the hovercraft, she was taken from my arms and into a separate room in the hovercraft, where medics began furiously trying to draw whatever poison is was out of her.

We don't know how well it's worked.

She's being kept heavily sedated to allow her body to recuperate.

As well as the obvious cuts and bruises, we found she had a dislocated shoulder and a broken foot. The doctors said she may never be able to wear high heels again. God, if she recovers then we'll never hear the end.

I wouldn't mind though. As much as I hate to admit it, I do kinda miss those stupid one-way conversations she's have with me about a new pair of shoes she's seen in Capitol Couture. Normally, I'd be absolutely wasted, so I'd only catch the odd word.

I haven't been allowed to visit her yet. I haven't been told why, but my guess is that they believe I'm too 'fragile' in my state of withdrawal from my alcohol and wouldn't be able to handle seeing her in such a state.

Maybe I wouldn't. The picture I have in my head is bad enough.

I don't know how I keep myself occupied. No one knows Effie is in 13 because she's still considered a traitor. I just want to yell at every stupid idiot that she's not.

I've barely spoken to anyone since I got to 13. With the exception of Boggs and Plutarch, everyone has avoided me like the plague. I guess they're all on Katniss' side with the whole Peeta thing.

Three weeks pass with no real event. I'm sat in my room when there's a knock on the door.

"What," I growl at whoever is outside.

Primrose Everdeen enters the room cautiously.

"Mr. Abernathy," she says. "News on Miss. Trinket for you."

"Huh?" I'd forgotten Prim was training in the hospital. Obviously she knows Effie's here.

"We're starting to wake her up. Her body seems to be holding out pretty well since we took her off the ventilator a week ago, so we're reducing her sedatives slowly."

"Can I see her yet?"

"I don't think so. There's still a lot needs to be done to get her stable again. Plus she wont be fully awake for a while yet."

"How long?"

"At the rate we're reducing her sedatives at, I'm guessing she'll be properly awake in around 10 days. I can have a word with the head doctor if you like?"

"Sure."

Prim smiles then exits the room again, leaving me alone.

I'm not alone for long.

Plutarch finds me and tells me they're working on these things called 'propos' which will be broadcast around Panem. Sort of propaganda for the rebels. I'm asked to oversee the filming and scripting.

Katniss isn't going to enjoy this.

I sit behind a one-way mirror in the recording room. I can see the filming but Katniss can't see me. I think Plutarch knows how much she must hate me. I've been given an intercom but instructed not to use it unless absolutely necessary.

I watch Katniss repeatedly shout her lines "we fight, we dare, we end our hunger for justice" but she's not getting any better.

Eventually, I give into temptation and press intercom. After all, I'm still her mentor and it's my job to keep her on track.

After I've managed to contain my laughter, I lean towards the microphone and say, "And that, my friends, is how a revolution dies!"

I see Katniss glare sharply at the speaker from which she heard my voice. I guess I didn't do myself any favours.

Eventually, it's decided that Katniss should just speak unscripted. I hate to admit it, but she does a hell of a lot better.

After four days filming and editing, the first propo is ready and is aired across Panem so the people know their Mockingjay is still alive and well.

I once again sit in my room, when there's another knock on the door. I get hopeful every time I hear someone there now, maybe it's something about Effie.

This time, it is.

Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss' mother, steps through the door.

"You can see her now, if you like," she smiles. She looks like little Primrose when she smiles. I very rarely see Katniss smile genuinely, so I have little comparison between the two of them.

I stand and follow Mrs. Everdeen to the elevator, which will drop us 5 floors down to the hospital wing of District 13.

"Is she awake?" I ask whilst we make our descent.

"Not quite," Mrs. Everdeen explains. "She's making very small movements, such as clenching her hands or wrinkling her nose. We're getting there, Mr. Abernathy."

Part of me feels disappointed, but it's progress in the right direction.

When the elevator doors open into the hospital, I'm instantly assaulted by that godawful smell of cleaning products and illness. I try not to let the disgust register on my face, but Mrs. Everdeen glances at me.

We walk down four corridors until we reach a room marked "Private."

Mrs. Everdeen knocks on the door and opens it just enough to put her head through the gap.

"Effie, I've got a visitor you," she smiles. "It's Mr. Abernathy."

Of course, Effie doesn't answer.

Mrs. Everdeen closes the door momentarily and turns to me.

"While we've been bringing her around, we've been chatting to her about her life in the Capitol and shoes and clothes," she explains. "You know, things you know she'd want to hear about. I don't know if you're aware, but there's a theory that patients in a coma can hear what's going on. Be mindful to avoid tender subjects in there. We don't know for sure what she went through in the Capitol, but we don't want to stir up any damaging memories."

"Of course," I agree.

Mrs. Everdeen pushes open the door again, allowing me in.

"You have two hours," she smiles, before closing the door, leaving me alone with Effie.

Effie lies like she's sleeping, only she's too still to be in a natural state of rest.

I stand silently, looking at the sleeping woman. She looks so different to her normal self, that's a given. But she's still Effie.

Her left arm is in a sling and her lower right leg is in a plaster cast. I remember hearing about the extent of her injuries.

The bruises on her face have faded, so her skin is back to its normal tone. She has some colour in her cheeks, but it's not her usual glow. Well, I don't know what her usual glow actually looks like as she's always so covered up in powders and foundations. But she doesn't look as healthy as she could be.

I pull a chair over from the far side of the room and sit next to her bed.

"Hey," I say, brushing a tendril of her blonde hair from her forehead. "Strange to see you quiet for once."

I chat to her for the full two hours. I thought it would be hard to speak to someone who couldn't reply, but it's remarkably easier when you know what you want to talk about. When I find myself getting close to the two-hour mark, I tell her that I'm sorry she's in this horrible mess and that I regret not doing something sooner.

It's at that moment when her eyes flicker open.

The blue of her irises meets the blue of mine.

Her eyes widen in fear.

And she screams.

* * *

**Poor Effie! Whatever's happened to her? Find out tomorrow!**

**As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me :) I love hearing your ideas and opinions!**

**Erin x**


	20. Chapter 19- Whatever, Princess

**Here it is. The penultimate chapter of Broken Bottles. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Two nurses burst though the doors on hearing Effie yell. They look astounded that she's awake, but carry on.

"Miss. Trinket!" one of them says. "What in Panem is wrong?"

Effie points a trembling finger towards me and says, "Him. Get him out, Please."

"Eff," I say.

"Mr. Abernathy, I think you'll have to leave," the other nurse says, "Dr. Bowes will be along to speak to you. We feared this would happen."

I head out into the corridor, where a plump, middle-aged man approaches me.

"Mr. Abernathy?" He asks.

I nod.

"If you would, sir." He gestures to a door a little down the corridor from where we now stand.

I push open the door and find myself in a small office.

"Please," says the man. "Sit."

I slump down on a chair and wait for the man to do the same.

"My name is Dr. Bowes," he introduces himself. "I've been Effie's doctor since she was admitted to us. We had fears something similar to the events of today would happen."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Plutarch informed us you were present at her planned execution?"

"Yeah, don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Well we presume yours was the last face she saw before the execution serum was injected."

"And?"

"Although this was a relatively small dose, it has damaged her brain irreparably. See, the serum contains extract of tracker jacker venom, which targets the fear centre of the brain. She's going to assosciate you with that painful memory."

I put my head in my hands for a minute, then look back into the green eyes of Dr. Bowes.

"And it's irreversible?" my voice quivers slightly. I clear my throat to rectify the growing emotions.

"We think so. We're going to run tests though and keep an eye on her progress. We'll do out best, sir."

"Can I see her again?"

"Not at the moment. We'll keep you updated."

"Yeah."

I push myself out of the chair and walk down the corridor towards the elevator, where the doors close behind me.

That evening, I hear another knock. This time, it's Katniss. She's apprehensive at first, but then enters the room and sits on my bed.

"Say it then." I look at her.

"I can't believe you didn't rescue Peeta." She stares back at me.

"I've told you I'm sorry." I sigh.

"Yeah, well he's back now." That's when I notice the bruises around her neck.

"Katniss, what happened to you?"

"He's not Peeta any more. He tried to kill me. They tortured him with tracker jacker venom and showed him images of me to make me a fear of his."

I think back to my earlier trip to the hospital. I clear my throat.

"Effie's the same."

"Effie?"

"Yeah, she's in the hospital. And she's terrified of me."

"Well, most people are terrified of you. Look at you. You look like a homeless man who's drunk 90% of the time."

I smile, then straighten my face, "Yeah, well, she's petrified. She woke up today, saw me and screamed like I'd just ripped one of her dresses right in front of her."

"What happened…"

"They tortured her, Katniss. They tried to kill her. I stopped them, but too late."

"Effie…"

"Yeah, princess is in bad shape…" I trail off. My eyes burn with the threat of tears, but I fight them.

"Is she going to recover?"

"They…they don't-" I can't help it any more. I never cry. But right now I don't care.

Katniss moves towards me and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Haymitch. This is Effie Trinket. That insane woman with an incredible amount of determination. She will get through this, I know she will. And so will you, you daft old drunk. Now pull yourself together, we've got a rebellion to incite."

xxxxxx

Katniss checks in with me every day. Between her visits and my detox sessions, I'm kept pretty much occupied. I don't need this stupid detox any more. I've been in 13 for 4 months now and haven't touched a drop.

Effie is up and about, but she's kept very much restrained to the lower levels of 13. They can't risk her seeing me, apparently. Prim still keeps me updated on Effie's progress. Now, it's safe for them to mention my name in the same room as her. It's a start.

"Finnick and Annie are getting married," Katniss smiles, perching on the edge of the bed in my room. "On Saturday."

Saturday. That's three days from now.

"Something to look forward to, I guess," I say. Yeah, I look forward to the alcohol.

"And Effie will be there." Katniss tests my reaction.

"Oh, princess would hate to miss a good wedding."

"She wants to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, tonight. Actually."

"Is she feeling okay? She thinks I tried to kill her."

"It was my mother's suggestion that Effie see someone familiar. Considering there's only me and you outside the hospital who know she's here, she doesn't have much option. And she asked for you."

"She asked?"

"God, Haymitch. What's with all the questions?"

"Just…curious, is all."

"Well, make yourself look presentable okay? You know what she's like about appearance."

Katniss heads off to see Prim.

After she shuts the door, I stand up from where I'd been lying on my bed and then look in the mirror, something which I have barely done since Effie's outburst.

My hair has grown a bit and has started greying. I've ended up with something which could kind of be described as a beard. All in all, I look homeless.

In actuality, I am homeless.

We all are in 13.

I comb my hair and have a shave. I locate a clean shirt and pair of pants, which are still folded into my bag from the Capitol.

I'm not one for changing clothes.

When I pull the clean garments out, I find Effie's dressing gown. I figure she might like it back, so I take it with me.

Effie sits in a wicker chair in her private hospital room. There are no windows this low down in 13, so the whole place is lit with blueish halogen lights.

I tap gently on the door before entering to make her aware of my presence. She turns her head towards the sound, causing her natural blonde curls to fall onto one shoulder.

She nods towards me. I take it as an incentive to come in. I pull up a chair and sit across from her, not too close but not too far.

"Hey," I try. "How're you doing?"

"Better." She doesn't meet my eyes when she speaks to me. "And yourself?"

"I'm okay. No alcohol though. This place sucks."

"I'm sure. May I ask you a question, Mr. Abernathy?"

Mr. Abernathy? She hasn't called me that since the day we met.

"Sure, sweetheart."

"Why did you try to kill me?" She looks me dead in the eyes, her irises an icy blue.

"I didn't, sweetheart. I was there, yes, but I tried to save you. Surely you know that."

"I recall you holding that syringe, Haymitch. My mother taught me to be incredibly perceptive. I know what I saw."

"Yeah, I pulled that stupid thing out your arm after that guard tried to kill you with it!"

"Then why did I almost die?"

I don't want to speak about it. "Because I wasn't quick enough. And I will always regret that, princess. But look at you! You're almost better!"

"I'd like you to leave now, Haymitch. This discussion is aggravating my headaches."

I breathe deeply, trying to control the growing anger within me. On a normal day, I would have yelled obscenities at her, but she's vulnerable.

"Fine. See you at the wedding." I'm at the door when I realise I'm still clutching Effie's dressing gown.

"This is yours," I say, tossing the pink length of material towards her. She clutches it in her manicure-free hands.

"How…"

"Kept it for you. I'll be going now."

"Haymitch."

I turn and look at her again. "Princess?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Yeah. See you tomorrow for the finale!**

**Erin x**


	21. Chapter 20- Thank You

**Here it is. The final part of Broken Bottles. I just want to say thank you so much for all your review/follows/favourites/messages. They all mean so much to me! See you again for the sequel!**

* * *

Chapter 20

"She still thinks you tried to kill her?" Katniss asks.

"Yep, ever the delightful woman," I reply, smiling.

I'm thankful Katniss has forgiven me slightly. It's nice to have someone to talk to who's in a similar situation.

It's an hour before the wedding and Katniss came to see me to check I'm up and ready to go.

We sit and chat for an hour about nonsensical things, such as the weather. Not that there's much to discuss. We live underground.

At 6:30pm, a half hour before the wedding, Katniss stands to straighten my tie and then we set off through the corridors of District 13.

Annie wears a green dress that Katniss wore on the 74th Victory Tour. Finnick is dressed in one of Peeta's suits.

Throughout the ceremony, which is pretty simple, I glance around the room looking for Effie. Either she's discarded her Capitol gear to look like a citizen of 13, or they're keeping her hidden. I thought she was supposed to be here?

Maybe our little bit of conflict the other day has resulted in the nurses keeping her a bit longer.

Peeta shows up for the wedding reception, escorted by two guards. After he attempted to strangle Katniss, he's on constant supervision. After all, we have to keep our little Mockingjay safe.

Coin allowed for a limited supply of alcohol to be brought in for the wedding, and I'm happy to partake in consuming it. I'm met with glares from the man who runs my detox sessions, but everyone is in good spirits so he turns a blind eye.

It gets to 11pm and there's still no sign of Effie. Surely our little argument wasn't enough to warrant her containment in her hospital room.

I find a table in the gathering room where the reception takes place and slump into an empty chair, a glass of wine in my hand.

I'm onto my third glass when I hear the chair next to mine move and someone sit down.

I didn't hear or see her coming. She's quite a quiet person when she's not yelling her schedules in your face.

"Enjoying the party?" Effie says, accepting a glass of wine from a young waiter who approached her when she sat down.

"Yeah," I take a gulp of my wine. "Where've you been? You missed the ceremony."

"Busy," she laughs. "Aren't I always?"

"Sure are, sweetheart."

"Anyway, I won't be staying here long. A couple of hours at most. I'm still in quite a significant amount of pain. My shoulder is better but my foot…it's horrendous!"

I look down under the table and see she's wearing one of her statement pairs of killer high-heels.

"Effie! What the hell are you wearing on your feet?" I ask.

"Oh, I couldn't bear to part with them. Why, these are my absolute favourite…"

"You aren't half brainless," I tease her. "No wonder your foot is hurting!"

I look up in time to see the people on the dance floor clear a circle for Finnick and Annie's first dance.

"Haymitch we absolutely must join the group!" Effie says, pulling at my arm. I'm unsure why she's so eager to be around me. She said I'd tried to murder her less than a week ago.

"Jesus, Eff! I need my arms!"

She stands up, pulling me up with her. When we begin to walk, I notice she's limping.

"Leave your shoes, sweetheart. They're doing more harm than good."

"But…" Effie protests but then sits in a vacant chair and removes the godawful things from her feet. "If these get stolen…"

"Then I won't be buying you a new pair. Come on."

We stand in an empty spot at the edge of the group of guests, beside Johanna Mason, who looks scornfully at the happy couple in the centre of the circle.

"Ergh," she says to me. "Who'd ever wanna get married!"

"I might, one day," Effie says absentmindedly.

I can imagine Effie's wedding to some fancy guy from the Capitol. Everything would be pink and covered in feathers.

One by one, the crowd pairs off and joins in the dance. Eventually, it's only myself and Effie standing to the side. I begin to walk back to the table, but Effie pulls me back.

"No, sweetheart," I say. "I am not dancing. Ever."

"Oh, come on, Haymitch!" she says. "It's a wedding, for Panem sake! Enjoy yourself!"

"I'm far too sober to enjoy myself. Maybe in a little while…"

But Effie already has a hand in mine and is dragging me towards the dance floor.

I give in and tentatively place a hand on her waist. I haven't danced like this since District 12's Victor Party when I won my Games. I danced like this with…

It's been 25 years now. I allow myself to push the painful memory out of my mind and maybe enjoy the time I dance with Effie.

I allow Effie to guide me because I haven't got a clue. After a little while, I feel her hand slip something into my jacket pocket. I remove my hand from her waist and go to retrieve whatever it is, but she stops me.

"Later!" she whispers.

"What is it?" I say back.

"Schedule for the next week. I'm getting us all back on track."

"So the proper Effie Trinket is back then?"

"Well, almost."

More than two hours pass before Effie realises the time.

"Oh my," she exclaims. "I'm late! I'll never get everything written up! I have a month's plan to create and I haven't even started!"

"Keep your wig on, Cinderella," I roll my eyes. "Speaking of Cinderella, don't forget your shoes. I've got better things to spend my money on."

Effie finds them under a table but instead of putting them on, she carries them.

I walk her back to her room in the hospital. Before she heads back inside, she reminds me to read the schedule she's left me.

"Yeah whatever," I sigh. "Goodnight, princess.

I sit down on my bed and pull out the piece of paper. My name is written on the folded paper in neat script. Obviously Effie's.

I unfold the schedule and begin to read.

But it isn't a schedule.

It's a letter.

"_Haymitch,_

_I was extremely touched to receive your beautiful letter the other day…"_

My eyes widen in panic. I gave her her dressing gown when I visited her in the hospital. My stupid letter was inside.

"…_and I have made the decision to write you one back, seeing as you haven't carried out your promise of telling me all of this to my face when you visited me in this godforsaken hospital._

_Let us begin with when I first met you. You were just this thing, for want of a better word, slouched on a chair in the corner. You didn't even stand up to greet me, which was incredibly rude. A man should always stand to greet a lady._

_I tried my best to teach you manners and respect, but you spent so much of your time completely intoxicated so I believe my presence made absolutely no difference to your character._

_But then we got Katniss and Peeta, and you agreed to stay sober enough to help them. I saw a different side to you that year, Haymitch, and it genuinely amazed me. You were far less snappy and much more mindful of displaying, well I cannot say 'good, well, human manners rather than those of a beast._

_You did have your moments, but I understand now that it is stressful and difficult to send children to die every year. I know that now, because my time in the Capitol taught me that our government has no decency or respect for it's citizens._

_I am astounded you took so much time out of your life to rescue me from the Capitol. Up until the last few months, you showed a decidedly negative attitude towards me, so I never expected such valiant courage on your part._

_Forgive me, Haymitch. I believe I underestimated you._

_Thank you,_

_Your Effie x"_

I read the letter twice through before folding it back up. Effie Trinket, admitting her own faults? Jesus, what kind of medication have they had that woman on?

There's a light tap at the door and Effie enters the room, smiling slightly. She's changed out of the gold dress she was wearing before and now wears the pink dressing gown I returned to her.

I make a decision then and there that there is absolutely no way I am letting her out of my sight again.

"Little something to add to your schedule, princess." I smile, holding up the letter. I'm positive she blushes.

"And what's that?"

"When all this is over, come to District 12 with me."

Effie pushed the door closed behind her and walks over to me.

Her blue eyes meet mine.

"Well, Mr. Abernathy," she smiles. "I may just take you up on that offer."

THE END

* * *

**I hope you find that this chapter ended nicely :) as always, feel free to review or message me :)**

**Thanks for reading 3**

**Erin x**


	22. Epilogue

**Because I couldn't leave it there! Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

We stand on a hill, watching the bombs rain down on the city she once called home.

As soon as Snow was found dead, the Rebels moved in and destroyed what was left of the Capitol. Fires bloom all over the landscape, the smoke forming odd patterns in the sky.

A single tear rolls down her face. I reach down with my hand and wipe it away.

Although some people say this is a new beginning, a fresh start after the 75 years of pain the Capitol put us through, for some of us, especially her, it's a whole new nightmare.

After all, the cruelty of the Capitol doesn't end when you get back home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Until next time...**

**Erin x**


End file.
